Family Matters
by Callisto Fenix
Summary: (Sequel to A Battle with Evolution) Two months after the events of A Battle, Callisto and Maeve return to the WWE, and a massive turn of events leads to new titles, boyfriends, and...parents?
1. You lied to me my entire life?

_**Chapter 1: Lita's changing, Matt!**_

**_Author's beginning notes: (Sequel to a Battle with Evolution) I hope every one likes the sequel to A Battle with Evolution as much as I do. I own Callisto, Maeve owns herself, and Vince owns the WWE. I do not own any music themes played in this fic. In my view, we're all square. Now that I got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Family Matters._**

_Week after the Wedding from Hell..._

Kane came out, with Lita trailing strangely close behind him. When she wasn't going fast enough, Kane grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ring. "That's despicable, King." "For once, I agree with you JR." Kane grabbed a mike, and grinned at Lita before he looked to the back.

"Hey Matt, how are you? Oh, that's right. You're at home, watching me, and my wife, Lita, in the aftermath of our wedding last week!" A chorus of Boos received this, and Lita looked away from Kane and the Titan tron. Kane did his stupid evil grin again, and he laughed. "So, I am holding an open challenge. Whoever can beat me, gets Lita." Lita's eyes widened, and she pleaded with Kane. All he did was his stupid grin. "Don't worry Lita... No one can defeat me...not even- " The lights went out.

The crowd cheered, and they heard a twin evil laugh go through the arena. A theme started, that no one heard before, but they knew the song. _(Papa Roach- Getting away with Murder)_ The crowd cheered as two names flashed across the screen. CALLISTO AND MAEVE. And obviously, who but Callie and Maeve came out.

Callisto was wearing her white muscle shirt, black jeans, and black leather jacket combo, while Maeve was wearing her John Cena shirt, with her own leather jacket, and black pants, both wearing black combat boots. They got in the ring, and smiled at the crowd, who were cheering because of their two-month absence. Callisto grabbed a mike from Lillian, and went straight up to her father, Kane. _(Hey, she grew half a foot!)_ "Dad, I thought you should know something. Cause Matt, Maeve and I know something you don't." The crowd was having a mixed reaction. What was Callisto talking about?

"Kane, It's like Maury says. You are not the father of Lita's child." Lita looked at Callie with an odd reaction. What? "Lita, you remember a couple weeks ago, when you were getting that test about if you're baby was healthy, and they took the Baby's DNA? I decided to check it out, and it doesn't match my father's. It matched Matt Hardy's!" The crowd roared, and Kane was having a hissy fit. The three of us knew before you're little 'Marriage', so we set up some stuff. We made sure that Matt interfered, but, Eric Bischoff's little entry, was fake. We needed to stall time, so we made him come out." Lita was almost jumping for joy. "So Dad, do the right thing for once. You have a legacy within me, and Maeve. Let Lita go..."

Kane debated for a few moments, and he still had a grip on Lita's forearm. He slowly let go. Lita looked at him, and went straight up to Callisto and Maeve and hugged them both, before running out of the ring and up the ramp backstage. The duo was about to leave, when Callisto heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. "Callisto, Callisto, How are you?" It was her mother. "Before any of you say anything, I'd like to talk to Kane. Now Callisto, there is one thing I need to tell you before you leave." Sharon began, clearing her throat as she walked to the ring. Kane's eyes widened. No way, Sharon couldn't be that evil. Sharon had an angry look on her face, and Kane grabbed her mike, and the two began yelling at each other. Callisto looked over to Maeve and shrugged. Sharon asked the ring crew to give her another mike, and they did, and she held it out to Kane. "How about you tell you're daughter the truth like you haven't in 22 years?" Kane nodded, his anger gone; He now looked as if what he was going to say would kill him. "Callisto, kiddo..." He said, as he turned toward her. "Sharon's...Sharon's not you're real mother."

The crowd fell silent. Callisto looked as if she had just been stabbed by thousands of knives. She bit her lip, and nodded, tears were beginning to come. Maeve went up to Kane and started screaming at him. Then Callisto sped walk out of the ring, and put a hand over her eyes as she cried.

_(Raw goes to a Commercial break)_

Backstage, Kane was looking for Sharon. When he found her, he was pissed. "Why the hell did you just do that? I thought we had a deal?!" Sharon only glared at him. "I'm sure Cecilia would've wanted her to know as soon as she was old enough. She was old enough 5 years ago, Glenn. I played along with you're stupid mind game as long as needed. It was time that she knew." Sharon turned and walked away, as Kane glared. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and he turned. "Callisto...I..." She ran, not looking back.

Maeve knocked on the door of the locker room she shared with Callisto. "Hon, you in there?" She heard crying, and she went inside. "Callie? Are you alright?" From what the torn up room looked like, Maeve assumed not. She saw Callisto packing her bag, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm going somewhere where he won't find me. I...I can't see him, Maeve. You must understand. I can't bear to look at him..." Maeve nodded, and put a hand on Callisto's shoulder. "You still got a home at my place." "We live a couple Kilometer's away from each other. That'll be the first place he looks. Listen, I've known these guys since I got into the biz, you coming?"

Maeve and Callisto walked down the hotel hall, right to a door. "Well, he is one of my best friends... I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Maeve pointed her thumb at the door. "And I thought you weren't desperate. Callisto smiled, amused, as she knocked on the door. A couple moments later, the bewildered face of Dave Batista looked back at them. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. "We were hoping we could hide out here, with you two, if you don't exactly mind." Dave nodded, and he let them in. "Randy's using the shower; Maeve shot Callisto a malicious smirk. "So you'll have to wait for it."

Dave sat on the bed, and changed channels, it showed Raw. "You want to watch?" Dave asked, but Callisto walked to the window. "Nice view you got here." She said, quickly changing the subject. Dave only shrugged, and turned it on the Comedy channel, then headed to the bathroom. He knocked, and poked his head inside. "I hope you're planning on changing in here." Randy raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "We have visitors." Randy looked out past Dave. "Oh, hey Maeve, Callie."

Callisto turned, and waved, while Maeve said hi, still watching the television. Dave closed the door, and sat on the couch. "So, do you guys want the couch, or one of us to give up a bed?" Callisto knew what Maeve was thinking. "Cuz, no Perverted comments, please?" Maeve grinned, and sighed. Dave grinned as well. "I'll take the couch, and you guys can discuss who wants to take the beds."

Callisto shot a glance over at Maeve. "What do you think John and Jeff are doing?" Maeve looked up, and smiled at her cousin. "I couldn't tell you, Callie, but I'm sure both Jeff and you're dad are worried about you." Callisto glared out the window. "If my father cared about me, he would've told me about Sharon." Maeve shrugged. "Maybe he thought you'd be better off not knowing... A kid could get traumatized if they found out that their own mother died before they could get acquainted..." Randy came out just in time to see Callisto grab her shoes and coat and leave.

Maeve was about to go after her, but Randy stopped her. "I'll take care of it." Was all he said, as he grabbed his leather jacket and quickly followed after her.

Callisto walked out of the hotel, and walked over to a 50's type diner. It wasn't busy, so she sat herself at a booth, ordering a large soda. "Mind if I join Ya?" Callisto looked up, and saw Randy looking back at her. "Sure...I don't really care." He sat down opposite of Callisto, and when the waitress came back, he ordered coffee. _(Note: I have no Idea what he would drink, so I'm improvising.)_ Callisto put her eyes on her palms, and she exhaled heavily. "I still can't believe he'd do something like that..." She muttered. Randy took a sip of his Coffee cup, and smiled. "See anything interesting over there?" He asked, noticing Callisto's eyes were open. "As of now, no. So what are you doing here?" Randy's smile grew. "I saw you leave...and I was..." Callisto's head finally rose, and she raised an eyebrow. "You were what?" "I was worried."

A couple hours later, they got back to the hotel room, to find Maeve and Dave already asleep. "I expected Maeve to stay up all night...She didn't have a match..." Callisto smiled at Randy. "Thanks for making me feel better...it helps." Randy grinned. "No problem...Callie... I'll see you tomorrow morning." Randy went off to his bedroom, and Callisto took the other one, seeing how Maeve was sleeping on the couch, and Dave...was on the other part of the couch. 'John and Jeff are going to hyperventilate if they hear about this...'

Callisto awoke the next morning, and she realized she was the only one awake. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom, making sure she locked the door. Once she was finished, she got on her black O.C Choppers shirt, her black jeans, and her spiked bracelets. She got out, and saw everyone was pretty much awake. "Maeve, I'm going to get our scripts." She said, opening the door. She got it completely open, and saw someone she wasn't exactly...expecting. "Hi...Uncle Mark..."

At those words Maeve and Dave immediately got off the bed, and stood up, smiling at each other. Mark had on an annoyed face, but a couple seconds later, he smirked. "Don't worry, you're dad doesn't know you're here." Callisto was expecting to be yelled at, so she raised an eyebrow. "And you're okay we're here?" Mark sighed. "The company is questionable, but I think it's okay. Glenn will be wondering where you were, but I think you two need some time to cool down and think things through." Callisto smiled gratefully at her Uncle. "Thanks Uncle Mark." Mark walked in, and looked from Maeve to Dave, then back again. "From Attitude to Muscles, Maeve. Nice choice." Maeve smirked and stuck out her tongue. "Thanks, I guess."

Mark gave Callisto her Laptop. "You left it at the Arena, John gave it to me, and told me to give it to you." Callisto thanked her uncle again, and sat on the bed, opening up the lab top. She went into her email account, and saw three new emails. One, was from her father, with the subject, I need to talk to you; another was from Jeff. She quickly opened it, and it read:

_Hey Callie Bear._

_I just saw Raw, are you all right? I hope so. To get your mind off things, I wanted to know if you and Maeve possibly wanted to go to the club with me and John, so we can talk and hang out, also have fun. Ya know, stuff like that. E me back soon, okay?_

_Miss Ya lotz,_

_-Jeff_

Callisto smiled. Then she noticed who the third email was from. It was from her former Mom figure. She took a look at it, and then panicky told Maeve to read it. Maeve's eyes widened as she read it, and she swallowed hard. "So that's why?"

_Author's ending notes: Cliffies, don't you love em. Okay, I hope to get reviews for this, cause I want to see how I do on Sequels... (Cause currently, my other sequel sucks REALLY bad...) So Read, and if you think it's good enough, PLEASE REVIEW!! Lata Dayz_

**_T.I.S_**


	2. Callisto's Many Pains

**_Chapter 2: Callisto's many pains..._**

**_Author's Notes: Okay guys, I am sorry it took me so long for me to uppydate...I didn't mean to take so long. But thank you so much for the reviews... and Flamers...I don't want to talk about it..._**

(5 hours later)

Callisto read the email over and over again, and she still could not believe it. Maeve was completely stressed, so she left to the Bar, and Randy and Dave went with her. Callisto had been crying for the past couple hours, after seeing the first couple lines.

_Dear Callisto,_

_I hope that you are all right, and I wanted to say that I am sorry. I should not have kept the truth from you so long. I had figured that Glenn would not have the courage to talk about this himself, so I'll tell you what happened. (Just a note, before I begin, Maeve should read this as well.)_

_It all started 22 years ago..._

_You're uncle Mark and his wife had had Maeve for a year. After Mark had returned from a long trip with the work he had been doing, his wife separated from him, and left. She gave the excuse that she didn't want the child or Mark, (Which was not true, she wanted Maeve, but couldn't bear to look at Mark.)_

_9 months later, you were born. Yes, you know there is more._

_You're father married me a couple months after Maeve's mother left. He told me that he could not have children, so he wanted to have a person have a child for us. I was completely for the idea, since I wanted children. You were born, and the mother was extremely happy for us, and she said goodbye. Strangely afterwards, once you were old enough to look like you're parents, I noticed you looked like a mix of Glenn and the woman who had you._

_I confronted Glenn about this one night, and he told me the truth. The woman's name was Cecilia, and he had gone out with her and got her pregnant, but then he realized what he had done. He had impregnated his brother's wife. You and Maeve are half-sisters._

Callisto cried harder, and threw her book against the wall.

_Glenn entrusted me with that secret, and he said that he would tell you when you were old enough._

_So that's the story. I received a box a couple weeks after you were born, and I am going to send it to you shortly. This box is supposed to be opened by you and Maeve, together._

_I hope you will be all right,_

_Sharon Daniels_

Callisto got dressed, and went downstairs, and saw Jeff. He went up to her and kissed her, and saw that her eyes were bloodshot. "It's okay, Callie Bear. Let's go and get you're mind off things."

The club was in full swing. Callisto saw that Maeve and John were dancing, and she also saw Randy and Dave at the bar. Callisto smiled and waved, and the two waved back. The six sat down at a table, 5 of them having beer, and Callisto had pop. (For some reason, she hated drinking alcohol...) Then they started going out on the dance floor, and Callisto danced with Jeff and Randy, while Maeve was dancing with Dave and John. The night went well, and before they knew it, it was already past midnight...

Maeve was sleeping in her hotel room, when she heard the phone ring. "Miss Calloway?" Maeve looked at the clock; 3:28 AM. "Yes?" "We're sorry to disturb you at this time, but we need you to come to the St. John's Hospital, there is a Miss Jacob's here requesting you being here." Maeve hung up, and quickly dressed, and ran out the door. She grabbed her cell phone, and speed dialed a number. "Dad! Callisto's in the hospital!!"

Maeve got into the hospital, and saw her uncle, father, and friends waiting. "The secretary pointed them to where they needed to go, and Maeve ran to the door. "Callie bear!!" She hugged her sister, and Callisto groaned. "Ribs- in pain... Nice to see you too sis..." Mark's eyes widened; Kane sighed and put a hand over his eyes. "Mark, we need to talk." The two left, as a form came in with flowers.

"Hey little one..." Randy said, handing the flowers to Callisto, and she smiled. "Hey monkey... Dr. Mouser says that I can get out of here soon." Randy smiled, as he felt tears coming.

"Callie!" Jeff hobbled in on crutches. "Are you okay? Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Maeve raised an eyebrow. "For what?" "I acted really stupid last night because I was mad about Callie dancing with Randy. I got mad, and you know, I wasn't looking at the road for a couple seconds, and then I heard Callie scream and everything blacked out..." Randy grabbed Jeff by the collar and left the room.

"You know what you almost did? You almost killed her...She trusted you, SHE LOVED YOU! And that's how you fucking repay her? You do not deserve her...She is an angel, and I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Randy glared as he let Jeff go. Jeff raised his head to speak, but there was a fire in Randy Orton's eyes. "Tell her...Tell her I said goodbye." Was all he could say, before he hobbled off. Randy sighed, and turned to see John. "Thanks, Orton. She needed someone to tell him that."

Randy and John went back in, and Callisto smiled. "When did you get here, Randy?"

"As soon as I heard you were in an accident." Maeve smiled and wiped a mock tear. "It's too cute." A large scream came from the hall. "WHAT!!"

Maeve rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of this." She walked outside, and raised an eyebrow. "Well don't you two look so cute." Mark had Glenn in a headlock, and Glenn was clearly having trouble breathing. "Can you two act you're age for two minutes?" Mark released Glenn, and the three saw Randy and Jeff walk out. "Callie says she wants to talk to Glenn." The trio nodded, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for helping Callie, Randy." Randy smiled, and left with Maeve and John.

"Callie?" Glenn smiled as he saw his daughter. "Dad, I want to know about Mom. What was she like, why'd you lie to me...you know, the basic talk." Callisto smiled. Glenn sighed as he sat down. "I knew this was coming." He sighed again, and smiled. "You know, you have you're mom's eyes. Fierce and Loving. Cecilia was very stubborn, and did not like to play by the rules. But however, she was very protective of you two." "So you knew all my life, that me and Maeve were sisters?" Glenn nodded. "I couldn't tell you...you were too...innocent. And Mark would've been PMSing." Callisto chuckled, and hugged her dad. "I understand."

Outside, Maeve gave a small glare to Mark. He sighed, and nodded, receiving a hug from Maeve.

**_2 weeks later, Next Raw..._**

"Folks, Shane McMahon will not be here tonight, as he is on a business trip with Co-General Manager Stephanie. Who will be the GM? Even WE don't know."

Callisto and Maeve walked into the arena. They were both listening to music blasting on their headphones, but then La Resistance walked up to her. Sylvain smiled, and started speaking in rapid French to Maeve.

_**(Thanks to Milou for actually giving me the French speech for this...)**_

_"Hey Princesse.. Toujours dans les ténèbres? Nous avons eu une idée géniale pour s'occuper du nouveau GM. Tout ce que nous avons besoin c'est une touche féminine démoniaque... Qu'en dis-tu?"_

_(Translation: Hey Princess! Still in the shadows? We got this wonderful idea to take care of the new GM. All we need now is a feminine evil touch...Are you in?)_

Maeve's eyes glittered, and she nodded excitedly. "Callie? Sorry Callie, gotta go, French stuff. I'll see ya later...You don't mind huh? I knew you  wouldn't. Come on guys, let's have some fun in here..." Callisto nodded. "You go have fun, I'll take you're bags for you." The guys and Maeve gave Callisto hugs, then they ran off, obviously happy.

Half an hour later, Maeve got back to their locker room, very distressed. "I am so sorry, Callie Bear...I didn't know..." Callisto looked at her sister, confused. "What do you mean? What happened?" "Remember that match we had tonight?" Callisto nodded, worried. "Our replacement GM says that you have to go out alone...Handicap match." Callisto sighed. "Who's the GM?" Maeve glared. "Bischoff."

_Author's Notes: So I'm very sorry I haven't updated in so long, Hope you like!_

_**T.I.S**_


	3. Callisto's mystery partners

**_Chapter 3: Two matches in one night, and mystery partners..._**

**_Author's beginning notes: WOW! Thanks you guys for reviewing, and I love the feedback I'm getting! Okay, here's a little tidbit...You want a little bit of a spoiler for this chapter? The mystery partners are a match made in hell with Callisto. And It's not who you think...unless you're Milou. So thanks you guys for sticking with me and Family Matters, It's awesome! Okay, so rating's for swearing, ya'll get it.

* * *

_**

_Soon that night..._

Molly and Gail Kim walked out to the ring, smiles on their faces. It would be an easy match, just Callisto, no biggy. It was one of the first matches that night, and well, it wasn't going to be that bad, right? Remember, _Just Callisto_...

Callisto walked out to her theme, and walked to the ring with pride. She had no ill feelings towards her sister for trashing the GM's office, she actually liked the way it turned out. Callisto had some...aggressions to get out. After taking off her coat, Callisto had a stare down with her opponents. Then Bischoff came out.

"Callisto, I know that you think this is unfair, but truthfully, I think this'll be good warm up for you getting back from that Car accident."

"Fuck..." Callisto swore under her breath. No one was supposed to know about that, she thought angrily. She glared over at Bischoff, and he just smiled at her. "Well, good luck, Callisto."

Callisto heard the bell start, and Molly started out with her. An opening lock, and Callisto converted to a mix of her and her uncle's fighting styles. Kickboxing. Callisto did a hard uppercut to Molly, catching her square in the jaw. Callisto kicked Molly, and gave a clothesline to Gail, knocking her off the apron. Callisto grabbed a small handful of Molly's hair, and threw her into the ropes. When Molly bounced back, Callisto ducked, and flipped Molly onto her back. Molly quickly gave a tag over to Gail, and Callisto flipped back her hair, showing her eyes rolled back. Gail went and started to push Callisto into the corner, and Molly did a flip forward into Callisto's abdomen.

Callisto held her stomach in pain. Molly tagged Gail, and Molly began to hit for that area. Punches, Kicks, you name it. Callisto was in pain, and Molly knew it. Molly gave her a couple good kicks, and Callisto rolled over onto her back. When she turned to give the tag back to Gail, the crowd cheered. Callisto sat up. Gail kicked Callisto in the back, but she wouldn't budge. Callisto stood, and stared Gail straight in the eye. Gail tried to slap her, but Callisto's head turned back. Gail didn't see it coming. Callisto quickly grabbed Gail's neck, and when Molly tried to interfere, she grabbed hers as well. She raised them up and gave both a chokeslam. Then Callisto turned and she didn't like what she saw. Trish, Christian, and Tyson Tomko.

"Fuck..." Callisto swore again, and looked over to the three with a disgusted look. Callisto saw Trish step in, and she aimed for a running start. Christian, and Tomko were behind her, and behind them...the Ref. Callisto ran into the referee by accident, and when she turned, Callisto was hit with Trish's title. Callisto went down. Trish ordered Christian and Tomko to hold Callisto, which they did. Trish then took the title, and hit Callisto in the head once more.

The crowd cheered, when the cavalry came in. Randy, Batista, Maeve and Victoria all came down to help. Maeve tended to Callisto, while Dave, Victoria and Randy dealt with the other three. They succeeded in throwing them out, and Callisto stood up, with Maeve's help. Callisto grabbed her head, and held out a hand. It told Trish to bring it.

The match was declared a no-contest, and Maeve and Callisto went back to there locker room. Maeve grabbed an ice pack, and Callisto held it to her head. "If I didn't already have a headache." Someone knocked on the door, and Callisto and Maeve yelled at the same time. "COME IN!!" Maeve glared at the person who entered. "What the hell do you want?" Bischoff smirked. "I wanted to tell you that you two have another match tonight!"

He must not have noticed that the crowd began to cheer, and then he noticed that Callisto and Maeve were smiling. The crowd at first did not know who it was, but then they cheered when they saw who it actually was. Bischoff turned, and stared Kane square in the eyes. Fear overcame him, and Kane glared. "Why are you putting my daughter in another match?" He asked, grabbing Bischoff by the collar. "It's not my idea! It's Mr. McMahon's!!"

Callisto raised an eyebrow. "What's McMahon want?" "He said that the fans want you to have payback on Trish and them. So you, Maeve, and three partners of you're choice get to go against Trish, Molly, Christian, and Tyson." Callisto and Maeve exchanged a glance and a smile. "Anyone of our choice?" Bischoff nodded, and Callisto nodded as well. "Tell McMahon that he's going to have his ratings high."

Later that night...

JR frowned. "So it's been a very eventful night tonight, and it seems that we're going to have a 5 man intergender match tonight!" King laughed, "Yes, JR, it's going to be interesting. We've got Maeve, Callisto and three partners completely of their choice, against Trish, Molly, Christian, Edge and Tyson Tomko!" "Who do you think Maeve and Callisto will pick, JR?" "I have no idea King, they're allowed to pick out of the ENTIRE Raw Roster! It'll be interesting when we find out who they actually have picked!"

_Elsewhere...._

Callisto and Maeve looked from one side to another. "You boys better get along... You promised. Now shake hands!" Callisto said, and two muscled hands came out and shook. "No one will suspect a thing." Maeve said, triumphantly. "Well, this'll definitely be interesting...I just hope you boys will be able to co-exist with each other..." Callisto replied, taking another look at the two sides.

JR looked at the camera. "Who the hell?" King shrugged. "I have no idea, JR, but it seems we'll find out, next!"

Trish came out, and all of her teammates followed, then Edge came out, and gave Christian a glare. They all got in the ring, and the lights dimmed. Callisto and Maeve's theme went, and they stood at the top of the ramp, smiling. Callisto held a mike, and she grinned. "Now, we've found our partners, and I have to admit, Me and Maeve had a pretty interesting idea of partners to choose from. So firstly, here's one." The arena was quiet for a moment, and then the theme of Randy Orton went. The crowd cheered, and he came out, smiling at the crowd. Callisto handed the mike to Maeve, and she smirked.

"Well, I definitely think our choice of tag team partners will be interesting. Out of the three, Callie and I grew up watching him, and the other two are just great. So, two are our tag partners. Here they are..."

* * *

_**(I could end here, but that would totally make me die....So here's the rest.)

* * *

**_

The arena was silent for a few long moments, and Callisto and Maeve looked like they were worried. Callisto pretended to bite her nails, but then a theme went and she smirked. Evolution. Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair walked out, and Flair was in his business suit. One could definitely assume that he was not going to wrestle. Batista and Triple H exchanged quick glances with Randy, and then the six walked down to the ring. Hunter raised his title, while Batista sat on the ropes for Callisto and Maeve. The two smirked over at Trish, and turned back to Evolution. The women got into the ring, and took off their coats, Ric taking them and setting them on the steps. Hunter did his water thing, while Batista, Randy, Callisto and Maeve talked on who was going to start.

Hunter came back, and the 5 decided that Randy would start. Christian went into the ring, and they went into the opening lock. Randy converted it into a couple punches, then held Christians neck, backing into his own corner, and tagged in Batista. Batista gave Christian an elbow to the back, making him fall.

_After 5 minutes..._

Callisto and Maeve were taking care of Trish and Molly, and it was fun. The guys were fighting outside the ring, but Christian had to be taken to the back, Batista gave him a bomb on a steel chair. So Triple H was on the apron, just watching what Callisto and Maeve were doing. Callisto grinded her teeth, and looked over to Hunter. She walked over to him, and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded, walking into the ring. Molly was thrown out of the ring, and Triple H grabbed a large handful of Trish's hair, and put her in the pedigree position. Callisto grinned, and watched with glee as Hunter pedigreed Trish. Callisto went and covered Trish, and the ref counted. "1-2-3!!!"

The bell rang, and the crowd was on its feet. Callisto stood, and shook Hunters hand, saying thanks. Hunter replied no problem, and Callisto nodded over at Randy, Batista, Ric and Maeve, before walking off backstage, expressionless.

Maeve walked into her locker room, and smiled. "Hon, that was awesome! You want to go out with Randy and Evolution to celebrate? Callie?" Maeve looked around, and saw a note taped to the lockers.

* * *

_Sorry...I need to think all of this through. I don't know when I'll come back, if ever...See you soon, I hope..._

_Callie Bear

* * *

_

_**Author's Ending notes: Well...That was coolies... I wonder...What's everyone think? And what's up with Callisto? You'll find out soon...**_

**_Spoilers!_**

_I decided to try this out..._

_Next chapter..._

_Maeve and John have a fight...but what about?_

_Callisto's got someone worried...who?_

_And who is this new motorcyclist superstar who's come to help Maeve?_

**_T.I.S_**


	4. Maeve's Troubles

**_Chapter 4: Maeve's troubles..._**

**_Author's beginning notes: Hey guys! I really right now just want to thank my bestest buddy Milou for writing most of this chapter. I thought it would be cool to have the point of view with someone who did not exactly know what was going to happen next, and well, Maeve is the best bet with that one. I hope you peoples enjoy this chapter, and that you'll like my co-writing with Milou!!!

* * *

_**

'' What do you mean you have no idea where she is? What kind of a dad are you to tell me that?'' Burst out Maeve as she pushed Glenn hard against the wall.

'' Calm down sweetheart. Don't you think she needs time on her own? First that sister thing with ya, then the accident leading to her break up with Jeff. That's a lot for her to deal with, no?'' He took Maeve's hands in his and she finally let go, breaking into tears.

'' Why has she left? I mean I was there for her; I would have helped her deal with it. It has affected my life too. I learn that after my mother abandoned me she went with you and got another child. That's pretty big news to me as well. And then there's this thing with Bischoff, I screwed up real bad here. I had no freaking idea he would be the replacing GM this month. I kinda expected Steve to get the job, he would have found our joke funny.''

'' I saw what you guys did in his office, nice job. I recognised you there. But tell me one thing, if you had knew it would be Bischoff, would you have done things differently?''

Maeve dried out her tears and her cocky smile reappeared. '' Of course'' She grinned '' I would have made it all worst. There's so much that we could have done in this office...''

HUM HUM... Someone loudly clearing his throat interrupted their conversation. Maeve turned on her feet, glaring and ready to take out her anger on... The Coach?

'' Did I heard you bragged about the disaster you committed inside the boss's office?''

'' Replacing Boss, but, What if?'' She spat back, getting in his face, her eyes filled with fire.

'' Well, he asked me to come down to you, to make things right. And since your lovely sister isn't here anymore, we won't have to worry about her coming to your aid. If you would please follow me.''

Glenn eyed Maeve who just shrugged and follow the Coach, doing her best to suppress her anger and kick his ass. Bischoff was smirking when he saw them come in.

'' Well, hello Maeve. I know I kind of punished you today, but you got out too easily from there. So, before you do anymore trouble, it is my pleasure to announce you that you're Fir-.........''

Two people stormed in the room and surrounded Bischoff. A strange duo; Batista and Randy. Randy got in Bischoff's face while Batista grabbed Maeve's waist to hold her back as she tried to jump at Bischoff.

'' What the Hell is going on here?''

The whole scene was interrupted again when Vince McMahon entered the room. Everyone immediately calmed down, even Maeve who leaned against Batista.

'' All right, I told all the crew to remain far from that room. We all need to talk. Once again, the Princesses gave me wonderful ideas. I just talked with Callisto and she needs a little time off. And Maeve, we really need to change your storyline for a while. Your alliance with Evolution was just perfect and we will work with that. And Bischoff, don't you dare try to fire that girl again all right? Or I might just let her free to kick ass anytime she feels like it...''

Maeve was in locker room, packing her stuff to leave. John got in, looking for her.

'' Hey Princess, what's up? Can you tell me what in the Hell you've been doing? What is it with you and hooking up with guys? I mean over at Smackdown you got together with René Dupree and now the whole trashing offices with La Resistance, and I won't get into the Alliance with Evolution. That's all Bullshit if you ask me. Do you like putting yourself in trouble that much?''

She turned on her feet, glaring at him.

'' EXCUSE me, but that's my business. I mean I'm only doing my job, managing to have a little fun while I'm at it. I'm no ordinary Diva, going to sit and act pretty. I'm a performer and Vince is expecting a lot from me. Plus all that family shit that I have to deal with. Do you think it's easy on me? Callisto is gone, I have no idea where, that's a little scary you know? I could ask you where you have been lately? You didn't showed up tonight, you weren't there to help me, and we had to find someone else. I mean you can't expect me to sit around avoiding all the other Superstars. Sylvain Grenier is from the same hometown than me, I like hanging out with those guys, speaking a little French. It relaxes me. Don't get your nerves on me cause you want a title shot and you haven't properly earned it yet a'right Doc?''

She bit her tongue, knowing she had let her words overrule her thoughts. But her anger needed to vent somehow. John looked hurt.

'' You might be right. Maybe I shouldn't have come to RAW, but remember I did that for you ShadowLady. I came to your aid while your family had their troubles with Evolution. And seeing you getting all friendly with those guys, it's a little awkward. Maybe from now on, I'll focus on my own career instead of thinking about ya. I won't care anymore if that's what you're asking.''

'' John wait, that's not what I meant...''

'' I think it is. But that's ok, next time you get yourself in trouble, I won't help you. Fans are getting tired of my soft spot for you anyway. They liked better when I acted as a player more than this lovesick teenager.''

And he slammed the door on his way out, not noticing the tears sliding down her cheeks. Maeve threw her bag against the door and sat on the floor, holding her knees. Fine, maybe the change of storyline will do him some good too. She wished so much to talk about all of this with Callisto. She needed her best friend back. She wiped her tears and decided to leave.

She got in the parking lot and looked for her keys. A little speed on the road will do her some good. But someone called her name. She turned around, secretly hoping for John. But it was Randy and Batista. She managed to smile and waited for them, putting her bag down.

'' Hey ShadowLady! Did you succeed in making Vince tell you where Callie Bear was hiding? I'm worried about her. I hope she doesn't do anything drastic. She's so upset with all that happened.''

Randy asked Maeve before pulling her into a hug. The tears began to fall down again. She tore away from his embrace and wiped them off furiously.

'' No, I have no idea where she is. I can't believe she didn't tell me. I mean we've gone through so much already, but we always made it through cause we had each other. I can't believe she would push me aside like that. It's not fair.''

Dave put a hand on her shoulder, noticing it wasn't the first time she cried today.

'' Is John okay with the new storyline? He doesn't mind that Vince is breaking you two off?''

Maeve grabbed her pendant; the one John gave her when they won the Intergender Tag Team Titles.

'' I didn't had time to tell him... We...We had a little fight just now. But I think it's going to be a good thing, at least if he is able to overcomes his jealousy. He is mad that I hang too much with the French guys, and he doesn't like the idea of me working with you guys.''

'' Well, I understand him. If you were my girl, I wouldn't let you near other guys. I'd be scared they try to take you away from me. I'm kidding Maeve, come here sweetie.'' Said Dave as he saw her eyes fills with tears again. He hugged her...

_3 weeks later on Raw..._

Maeve was beat...The new alliance, everything was strange now. Tonight, a battle royal was supposed to occur for the Divas. (It was Bischoff's idea, strangely enough) She knew that she was supposed to come out with Randy and Dave, and show that she had a romantic relationship beginning to occur with Dave. Of course, Maeve didn't care much, it was a storyline, and Dave was one of her and Callie's-... Callisto. She still hadn't heard anything from her. It seemed as if Callisto cut herself off the entire planet. No one, except Vince knew where she was. And that night, apparently, he was supposed to be a special guest...

Maeve came out first, with Randy and Dave, followed by Victoria, Nidia, and Stacy Keibler. Then the heels came out, like Molly, Gail, Trish, and strangely enough, Jazz. The tag team match started, and it started to become hell.

_Elsewhere..._

Lita looked at the motorcycle gear clad girl. "Are you sure about this?" The figure nodded, and a glint could be seen in her green eyes. "Thanks for keeping me secret, Li." Lita smiled. "As long as you get an extra couple hits on Trish, I will be fine. "The figure laughed, and put on her helmet. "I guess it's time."

Back at the match, everyone was brawling. Now even Randy and Batista. Tyson Tomko, Christian, and Edge came out, trying to get a little bit of revenge for 2 weeks before. It seemed that the heels were getting the better hand, until the lights went out.

No one knew why, but Vince ordered that a special video be playing for the last couple weeks. It was strange, and came out most of the time out of nowhere. But last week, it had interrupted Bischoff...

_...Flashback..._

Bischoff came out. "Well it's nice to see you too." He yelled, noticing the crowd's jeers. The times had been odd, and he knew it. "I would like to ask whoever is responsible for this video that has been playing, to please come out, and If you don't, you're FIRED!"

The crowd jeered for a couple moments more, when the lights went out. The video went, but it was strange. The pictures had once before been staticy and only two images of it had been clear. This time, however, the video was all clear. It was showing Callisto's matches, and her history in the WWE. The music was all clear. It was Callisto's theme _(Papa Roach-Getting away with Murder)._ Then, the video ended. But then the crowd cheered when they saw who came on the screen.

It seemed to be a darkish alleyway. One light was on, flickering wildly. Footsteps were heard, and a form came out of the darkness. "Mr. General Manager. It's quite funny to see that my dear cousin Maeve has still not taken the invitation to kick you're ass yet." Obviously, it was Callisto. "Now, I know that the fans, along with my cousin Maeve are still oblivious to my location, but don't worry. I'll be back real soon." The crowd cheered, and the video went into static again. The lights returned, and Bischoff was shocked. Raw ended, with Bischoff's shocked face focused in the camera.

_End Flashback..._

The lights were out, and the video of Callisto appeared again. The words 'I'll be back real soon' kept on playing over and over in the arena. A large blue pyro appeared, and a red motorcycle appeared at the top of the ramp when the flames subsided. The person at the top of the ramp revved the engine, and drove down to the ring. She stopped at the ring, leaving skid marks, and the person grabbed a steel chair from under the ring.

The heels and the faces all froze as soon as they saw the chair, and the person walked into the ring. No one knew who she was after, as the person just looked back and forth. Her aimed aggression was confirmed, when she hit Trish in the gut with the chair. All of the faces began pushing their foes into the line of fire, and the motorcyclist enjoyed it. When all of the heels got out, and when Victoria, Nidia and Stacy all went to the back, the figure nodded. When she turned to leave, her arm was grabbed by an unexpected person.

Randy knew it couldn't be anyone else. So he had no regret when he grabbed the girl by the arm, and told her not to go. The figure listened, and turned back to him. Randy slowly removed the figures helmet, and as soon as he saw those green eyes, his heart stopped.

The crowd cheered like crazy, and Maeve started to cry as soon as she saw Callisto. She hugged Dave, and Randy smirked. Callisto smiled, and was a small amount surprised when Randy started to lean down. Callisto froze, and she received a kiss from Randy.

The crowd roared, and Maeve smiled over at Dave. The inevitable happened when those two kissed. Callisto and Maeve walked over from their valets, and they smiled at each other. The sisters hugged, and both began to cry. Callisto shuddered, and commented quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. But there's something I seriously need to talk to you about."

* * *

**_Author's ending notes: Aww...Man, that was hilarious. While I was typing, at one of the real emotional parts where I was really into it, one of my best friends called me, and I was bummed out. She gets to go to EUROPE!!! I am SO MAD!!! She says she'll get me tons of souvineirs though, so I'm A'ight. Lata dayz, hope you guys read and review!_**

**_T.I.S_**


	5. Christmas Miracles

_**Chapter 5: Secrets, Reconciliation, and Christmas Miracles

* * *

**_

**_Author's notes: GO CALLIE AND MAEVE!! Okay, here we go, it's time to start, Chapter 5, the secrets out of the bag, everything goes nuts…_**

**_???: Randy, why are you doing my author's intro?_**

**_Randy: Um…cause I thought it would be a change?_**

**_Callie comes out of shadows: Well try not so much enthusiasm…we don't want the viewers to get TOO excited…._**

* * *

_Later that night, at Callisto's house…_

Callisto and Maeve walked in, and Callisto's Golden Retriever Buck, went straight up and started jumping on both of them. "Buck, quit it!" The dog immediately stopped jumping and trotted in front of them. "Dad, you home?" Callisto called out. "Yeah, I'm here!" They walked into the kitchen and saw him standing in front of the television. "Buck's been jumping all night; we both were watching your comeback on the television, and he's been waiting for you to come home." Callisto smirked. "That's Buck for you."

"Maeve, are you staying the night?" "Ya, Uncle Glenn, we've decided to stay here for a week or two." "Okay then, I have to go to the airport tonight so I can make the next Raw. Me, Mark and Sara will be going out to our cousins for a Christmas thing down south, so we'll be gone for the same time you'll be here." Callisto smiled. "I'll make sure to keep the place clean, Daddy." Glenn smiled, and grabbed his luggage from the stairs. "I'll be seeing you at work, after Christmas, okay?" He hugged Callisto and Maeve, gave Callisto a kiss on the cheek, and then ruffled Bucks fur. He walked out the door, and Callisto noticed the box on the table addressed to her. It was from Sharon.

The two of them set their luggage down and went into the living room where they sat on the couch. Callisto ripped the box open, and saw a videotape, a small photo album, and finally some letters addressed to herself, Maeve and Glenn. She popped the video into the entertainment center, and saw black for a few moments on the TV screen. Maeve seemed uninterested, until the face came up. "Oh…my…god…" It was Cecilia. Callisto and Maeve's mother.

Cecilia smiled at them. "I'm sorry if I startled either of you. I just wanted to talk to you, and tell you a little secret. I'm still alive, girls." Callisto and Maeve both started to cry; Maeve, little, Callisto, bawling. "I originally only had those letters and photos, but after I saw you're debut into Wrestling, wanted so much to see you again. Callisto…My little cute devil. I'm so proud of you. You've done so much in the wrestling business, and you've done a lot for our family as well. I've also seen what's been developing between you and Randy Orton. He's a sweetheart, and you two are perfect together."

Callisto chuckled, blowing her nose. "Maeve, you are such a prankster. I'm very proud of you, too. Winning those intergender titles, working with John and Dave." Cecilia smiled. "Don't get so stressed, Maeve. You are a bright star, shine your light!" Maeve wiped her own tears. "Now, I don't want either of your fathers to know, but I'm planning to drop by for a visit. I love you both."

As the image faded away, Callisto was torn between tears and laughs. She managed to do both, still very excited by the good news. She turned to her sister and was amazed by her emotions. Maeve's eyes were darted, tears were running down her face but she looked ready to explode. Feeling Callie's gaze on her she wiped her tears furiously and stood up, walking back and forth. She looked scary.

'' Don't you think it's great Maeve? I mean we'll get to see mommy, she's not dead at all.''

'' What part of it seems like good news to you huh? I can't believe her. For twenty-two years I grew up thinking my mother was dead. And now, to top that, I learn that she left father and me to hook up with your dad. She got you; she still left, pretending she died. That's twice a betrayal, twice a rejection for me. She said she followed our lives, easy for her to say that. OH, since her best friend was the one raising you, she probably knew every little thing about you. But what about me? She didn't have the courtesy of letting one of her friends behind to take care of daddy and me. We were left alone. I was left alone. All these years around the world, crying every night before going to sleep, wishing upon the stars for the only thing I've been denied all my life, a mother. To know that she was alive, just lurking somewhere for God-Know-Why reasons is killing me. She rejected me? Then I reject her. I learned to live without a mother and I'm fine with it, I don't need one right now.''

Tears began to fall again and Callisto just stared at her, speechless. So much anger, so much pain, she had no idea how to help her sister. But Maeve didn't want any help, not yet anyway. She took her car's keys and stormed out.

Callie sighed and picked up her cell phone that was ringing. It was Randy.

'' Hey beauty! What's up? Are you two all right? You left the arena and we had no idea where to look for you.''

'' I'm ok Randy, but I'm afraid Maeve's not. I don't know what got into her.''

'' Well, the break-up has been terrible on both of them. I can tell, John won't even talk about it.''

'' Break-up? WHAT? Wasn't it just a change of storyline for Maeve? ''

'' Initially, yes. But they had a fight that very same day, they haven't spoken yet. I saw Maeve all through the last weeks, she gets sadder and weaker. The only one who is able to make her smile anymore is Dave. But they have to be careful, Dave likes her more and more and she's getting affectionate with him. I'm afraid they will end up hurting each other. Haven't you talk about it with her?''

'' Didn't had time to, she just left. Where's Dave now?''

'' In the hotel room with me. Why you're asking?''

'' Because I'm trying to figure out where she is. I have never seen her in such anger Randy, I have no clue what she will do...''

Randy smiled from his hotel room. "Don't worry about it, Callie Bear. Dave is going to go look for her. I'm just wondering if you're all right."

Callisto smiled. "I'm fine. I…I wanted to know if you could come here. I really need to talk to someone, and Maeve left…and it is almost Christmas."

Randy grinned again. "Give me your address."

* * *

_Elsewhere…

* * *

_

Maeve had the music blaring until she got to the gym. It was dark, quiet, and well, not too welcoming. She walked in, silently, and saw John. Maeve started to cry as soon as she saw him. Then she saw Christy Hemme walk up to him and start talking with him. Maeve's fist clenched, and she fought herself not to go over there. "Are you all right?"

Maeve whirled around at the unknown voice, and smiled when she saw who it belonged to. "Dave…You scared me…how'd you know where to find me?"

He smiled. "It was hard not to hear your truck when it was passing by. Come on, I'll take you to coffee." Maeve took one last glance over at John, and then reluctantly walked with Dave.

They sat in the booth of the restaurant, both sipping on coffee. "I wanted to talk to you about you and John." Maeve's eyes widened at Dave's words. "Why?"

"Because you need to realize that you two shouldn't be fighting at all. You want to know why Christy was talking to him today?"

"Because she's an uptight bitch who doesn't know where to pick her fights?"

Dave sighed. "She was talking to him for the same reason I'm talking to you right now. You and John belong together, and you still don't realize it."

Maeve couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Now, Christy and John should be here soon. Are you going to try to talk to him, or are our efforts for nothing?" Maeve sighed, and saw the two come in. John saw her, and immediately went out. Maeve ran out and yelled after him.

"John, Wait!" He turned around, as the snow was falling. "What do you want now?" "I need to talk to you about…us." John sighed, and nodded. "All right, Shadow Lady, We'll talk." Maeve sighed back at him. "I miss you…and I miss being with you…When I was with you, everything never mattered, as long as you were there beside me. I always felt protected and safe when I was around you. John, I don't want that feeling to go away. Please, John, I need you with me still. Please, I need to hear your voice, I need to know that I can always talk to you if something's wrong, I need to be able to love again!" John was only half listening until the last part. He looked up at the sky at the stars, and then nodded. He walked over to Maeve and they kissed. Dave and Christy smiled and clinked their coffee cups together for a job well done.

* * *

Maeve and John drove back to Callisto's, and when they got in, they saw Callisto cuddling with Randy on the couch. They were both asleep, and two cups of hot chocolate were sitting on the coffee table. "They look so cute together…Mom was right." John turned back to Maeve. "You're mom? I thought she was…you know, gone?" "She sent us a video and I got a little bit cross with Callisto tonight." "Well, I guess he's staying for a while. There's all his luggage over there." John pointed to the 2 large bags in the corner. "You want to stay for Christmas too?" John smiled. "Of course." 

The next morning, Callisto awoke in Randy's arms, and she smiled, getting up carefully. She started to make breakfast, and it reminded her so much of how her and Jeff used to wake up. She cried softly for a few moments, then went on with making breakfast. A short while later, A form came down the stairs. "Hey Sis. What's up?" Callisto saw Maeve, and scratched her head. "I'm fine." "Listen, I'm sorry about last night…I was a bit too mad at you, and it wasn't really your fault." Callisto smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry I never talked to you about mom." Maeve and Callisto hugged, and Callisto finally finished making breakfast. "Me and John made up last night." Callisto smiled. "That's great!" They sat down and Callisto got out a bowl of Frosted Flakes, and started eating them. "So John's staying for Christmas too?" "Yeah…And you know what that means…" Callisto grinned. "Last minute Christmas shopping!"

Randy's head rose from the couch, smiling. "How are you two this morning?" "We're good. How about you?" Randy shrugged, yawning. He kissed Callisto on the cheek, and grabbed a bowl. "Fine, Fine. I'm supposing you're going out Christmas shopping?" They nodded. "Well, I'll drag John out of bed so me and him can go too. We'll be going in separate vehicles, of course." They all nodded, and went to go get dressed.

Half an hour later, Callisto and Maeve were browsing the local Wal-Mart. "Well, what do you think we should get them?" "I don't know…Jersey's for John, Stuff for Randy, I guess." They sighed, and walked off in different directions.

* * *

_Later that night…(It's two nights before Xmas in the story, By the way )_

* * *

The tree had been set up, and everything was under the tree. Callisto and Maeve went up to bed, while John and Randy were drinking coffee downstairs. "So what do you want to happen on Raw?" "Well, I'm thinking that I'll come out and say that I want Maeve back, and then…well…I've got a little surprise for Xmas…" John pulled something out from under the table, and Randy's eyes widened. "So why did you almost break up with Maeve?" "We never really broke up, I needed to stall for time. I just need to stall enough time until I think I'm ready to do this. Stephanie's supposed to have those new things on Raw, So I'll wait until that's done."

* * *

_Christmas Eve…

* * *

_

Callisto spied at the presents, something she'd done since she was a little girl, and shook them. "I wrapped them enough so that they won't rattle." Callisto turned and saw Randy smiling at her. "But since it is so close to Christmas…I guess you can open it." Callisto tore off the wrapping, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god! Thank you so much!!" It was a guitar signed by all the members of Papa Roach, one of Callisto's favorite bands. Randy smiled. "I do have another gift for you, though." Randy leaned over and kissed her.

The next morning, Callisto and Maeve were looking at all the presents. "Hey, there's two more!" Callisto looked at them, strangely, and saw they were for her and Maeve. She tore off the wrapping and saw that hers was a large amount of drawings done by her when she was in high school. "I thought Sharon threw these all out…" Maeve opened hers, finding another large amount of her own dark poetry and art. "This is strange."

John took a look at it. "Who's it from?" "It doesn't say…But these presents weren't here last night…" Callisto said, weirded out.

Maeve took a look outside, and thought she saw something. She blinked and looked again, and whatever she thought was there was now gone. Strange, Maeve thought. That looked like Mom. She heard Buck bark, and the doorbell rang. Callisto walked over to the front door and told Buck to quiet down as she opened the door. When she got the door open, Callisto's heart skipped. "Callisto. I'm so glad to see you!" It was Sharon. "What are you doing here, Sharon?" "I just came to drop off something, I left my copy of the house keys back at my apartment, and I thought I should bring them back. You are aware about your visitor, last night?" Callisto's eyes twitched. "What visitor?" Sharon went close and whispered softly. "Your mother thought that she should bring your old stuff back. You'll find some things in those presents that you thought you'd lost." Sharon dropped the keys, and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Callisto."

* * *

_Callisto: Ooh…scary…_ _Maeve: Callie, it's supposed to be Christmas! Not freaking HALLOWEEN!!!_

_Callisto: X3 So, You and John are back together, next chapter Stephanie introduces some cool new women's titles, and some interesting stuff's going to happen with John and Maeve!_

_Randy cuts in out of nowhere: Be sure to stay tuned for the next episode of Family Matters!!! Evil laugh_

_**T.I.S**_


	6. Promotions Galore

_**Chapter 6: Promotion's Galore**_

* * *

_The next week on Raw…_

* * *

Vince McMahon walked into Callisto and Maeve's locker room. "Hey girls how are you?" "Fine, Vince, Fine." Callisto said, looking up. "Listen, I know this is very short notice, but I'm giving you two and Randy the next two weeks off. I know it's strange, but I need you three on a plane to LA." Callisto raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Why?"

"I was asked to give some superstars to present an MTV movie award. I hope you all don't mind. You're also going to be introducing Papa Roach." Maeve grinned. "Well. You've got us on board." "Great. Thanks girls." Vince shook both there hands, and the two hugged excitedly. "Let's get Randy and get out of here!" Maeve said excitedly. "Wait a sec. I need to go ask him something!"

Callisto ran out, then 5 minutes later, came back in. "What was that about?" Callisto grinned. "Nothing!"

Callisto and Maeve were on the way home, when Callisto stopped her Jeep on the way to the hotel. They were at a hair salon. "I made an appointment to get my hair done." Maeve raised her eyebrows, as Callisto never let _ANYONE _touch her long golden brown hair. Not even her. Maeve nodded, as they walked in. " Appointment for Callisto Jacobs." Callisto said, as she walked up to the receptionist. Maeve took a long look at her, and then smiled. "I'll be waiting for ya. Take as long as you want, there's a mall near by, I could always use more outfits..." A couple hours later, Maeve went back in, and almost dropped her numerous bags when she saw her sister's new hair. "I'm going to Smackdown, so I've got to go." Maeve nodded, and the two went to the Jeep, on their way to the airport.

Callisto walked into the Smackdown arena, with Maeve at her side. "So, what are we here for, again?" "We're supposed to be doing some promotional stuff tonight. First we need to go see Teddy." They walked down to the GM's room, and smiled as they went in. "Hey, Teddy, what's up?" Teddy turned, and smirked. "It's all good, Ladies, It's all-" His eyes traveled to Callisto's hair. "I got it done when we were at Raw." She said, fingering it slightly. Teddy shook his head, and smiled. "All right, Ladies, you're supposed to be going to help Joy." Callisto nodded, and Maeve smiled. "I think I'll sit this one out at the Announcer's table. Is that okay, Teddy?" Teddy nodded, excitedly. "I'll announce it at the top of Smackdown!" '' But first I need to see my dad...He'll be thrilled we're here...''

Smackdown started like it usually did, and Teddy walked out with the crowd cheering. "What's happening Playa's?" He called out. "I've got a special guest tonight, to help Tazz and Michael Cole do their job with a bit of wrestling female class." Tazz and Cole were looking at each other with odd looks. "Who is it?" Cole asked, as the lights went out. _(Evanescence- Bring me to Life)._ Maeve walked out and went down to the announcer's table. "Welcome, Maeve Calloway all the way from Raw!" Teddy's music went back on, and he went to the back.

The night was going well, Maeve was having fun with Tazz and Michael. But the funniest moment was when René Dupree came out for his match and offered a Rose to Maeve, kissing the palm of her hand. There was then some French speaking that no one understood, but ended up with Maeve blushing. Then the cameras went backstage, where Joy was currently talking again with one of the backstage techs, and she smiled. But she wasn't smiling for long. Amy walked up, and told the tech to get out. Amy started yelling at her for her head injury suffered, and she hit Joy across the face. Thankfully, Teddy Long's office was not too far from there, and he heard the commotion. (More then likely he heard the screaming) "I am tired of this! Now you two are going to be in a tag team match tonight. Joy, and a female partner of her choice, and Amy with a partner of her choice." Joy walked away, and Amy stormed off.

Joy was backstage, desperately looking for a partner, when she came up to Big Show. "I've got word that Amy's teaming with Dawn Marie." Joy started being hysterical, and then Show told her to calm down, because he found a partner for her. The camera went beside Show as he turned, so the audience could see her reaction, and her eyes were wide. "Oh My God."

Amy and Dawn Marie went to the ring in JBL's limo, with JBL and Orlando Jordan. The four of them walked out to the ring, and Amy was pacing around the ring, waiting for Joy. When Joy came out, Amy had been expecting her to be sad, but behind her was the Big Show. She had a mike in her hand, and she brought it up to her lips. "Now originally, I had no partner. But, thanks to Big Show here, He found me a partner that has some history with yours, Amy." Dawn looked behind her, and Maeve was smirking. She had quickly got up from the announcer table as soon as she saw Dawn. She laughed as she said, "It's not me, Dawnie!!" Joy smiled. "No, My partner isn't Maeve, although I know she wanted to have a piece of you." Joy waved over at Maeve and she smiled in reply. "No, girls. My partner, is one of the most evil Diva's out there. She has only lost a couple matches, and she won a match at Summerslam against you, Dawn." The crowd roared, and Maeve smirked as she saw Dawn's face turn pale. "So without further adieu, My partner." The lights went out. _(Papa Roach- Getting away with Murder)_ started to scream out of the speakers, and only the fans were louder. Callisto walked out, and smiled at all the fans. They saw the same face, but definitely NOT the same hair. Callisto's hair had been cut so short that she could have spikes, and it was black, red and blue. She ran down to the ring and got in, scaring Amy and Dawn out of it.

The match started, and Amy went first, luckily for her with Joy. Joy immediately started hammering on Amy, and Amy backed into her corner, scared out of her wits. Joy had no idea that it was going to be that easy. Amy tagged in Dawn, and Joy only smiled, turning around and tagging in Callisto. Callisto smirked, as Dawn rolled out of the ring. JBL went into the ring, and stood in front of Callisto, smiling, as he started to stall her. Callisto's face angered, and she hit JBL with a hard knuckle punch. He staggered, and then when he was about to hit Callisto back, Maeve got up but the lights went out. The Undertaker's voice came on the speakers. "Bradshaw…You lay a hand on either of the members of my family, and you will not live to tell about it. That, is a promise." The lights re emerged, and JBL was face to face with Show. JBL got out of the ring, and Show followed, as Orlando Jordan, ran to help his boss. Then, out of nowhere, Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak, and Luther Reigns came out. They, with JBL and Jordan, began to beat down on Show. Callisto ran into Dawn, and gave her a chokeslam, and set her up for the pin. 1-2-3!!! The bell sounded, and Callisto's music came on, much to JBL's and Angle's anger.

Maeve quickly took her headphones off, and she ran into the ring, helping her sister. Both JBL's and Angle's lackeys came in, and they were not happy. Maeve and Callisto stood their ground, and then the lights went out again. They came back on a couple moments later, revealing Taker behind them, a hand on each girl's shoulder. He started to beat anything that moved; Besides Maeve and Callisto, of course. After a couple minutes, JBL grabbed his title and hit Taker across the back of the head, knocking him down. The teams were about to advance onto Callisto and Maeve once more, when another familiar theme of Raw sounded. Randy Orton and John Cena ran down to the ring, and both had chairs in their hands. The heels quickly vacated the ring, and Maeve checked on Taker. Taker sat up, and glared in the direction of Angle and JBL. Randy dropped his chair and checked on Callisto, while John waited at the corner of the ring. Taker stood, first glaring at Cena. Maeve looked from him to John, pleading in her eyes. Taker sighed, and nodded. Maeve's eyes gleamed, and she went over and kissed John. John stepped back, and grabbed a microphone.

Maeve was unsure of his actions, and Randy held Callisto in his arms. "Maeve. I love you with all my heart, and more. I couldn't live while we weren't together. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. So i thought that we could think patch things up and start things all over again in the very place it all begun a year ago, here on SMACKDOWN'' The crowd erupted. '' And I know that I want to spend all the time I have left in my life with you. There's something, though, that I want to know." Taker smirked. The kid was a romantic piece of fluff when he wanted to be. He shook his head, ready for what was going to happen, he knew the kid loved his girl. John went down on a knee, and smiled. "Maeve Calloway," He went into his pocket and grabbed a small box. He opened it, revealing a pentacle shaped diamond ring, and he smiled. "Will you marry me?" Maeve had been crying hysterically, and she looked over to Taker. He smiled and nodded, and as John stood, she kissed him in reply. Smackdown went off the air, with a special warm feeling in the air.

The three arrived in LA a couple days later. They went over to the hotel, and found a letter waiting for them. "It's from Vince. We get an interview on Extra!" Randy grinned. "Now we can show off Callie's new hairdo." Randy said, ruffling the spikes. "Randy!! Stoppit!!!" Randy grinned, "One way for me to stop…" Callisto turned and kissed him. "That's a good Callie Bear." A camera flash went off, when Callisto put Randy in a headlock. "You are so dead Maeve!" Callisto grabbed a pillow and the three began to have a pillow fight.

Randy was losing miserably, and he cried out. "MERCY! Mercy!!!" The three were laughing hysterically, and Callisto hugged Randy. "Your so cute when your vulnerable." Randy smirked, and Callisto rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think we should get going to the interview."

Callisto had on her black jeans, her white muscle shirt, along with her knee high boots, her leather jacket, and her black fingerless gloves. Maeve was dressier in a nice Marilyn Monroe top, jeans, combat boots, and her own leather jacket. Randy decided to dress the best, with some good black pants, a silky red shirt, business jacket, and black shoes. All three took advantage with the weather with sunglasses.

The three walked into the studio and saw one of the interviewers. "It's great that the three of you got to be here!" He said, as he complimented the three's style. The wrestlers walked up to the interview, and then walked out, half an hour later.

A couple days later, Callisto was watching the television while the three were eating McDonalds. Callisto's eyes brightened when she saw Extra come on. "It's on!" Maeve and Randy went over to the couch and sat down. "Welcome to Extra, ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a little treat. We were having a normal day here at Extra when three unexpected faces came in. That's right. Tonight our special Extra interview is on Callisto, Maeve and Randy Orton from the WWE!"

The screen showed Callisto and Maeve's latest match, along with Randy's RKO. "So what's it like being in the WWE with all these big names, huh?" The interviewer asked, and Callisto smiled. "Well, I think it's really an honour to work with people like Vince, Ric Flair, and Steve Austin. It's people I grew up watching when I watched my dad and my uncle work." "Randy, what was it like being the world heavyweight champ?" Randy smirked. "It gives you a lot of pride, you know? It was like I was the king of the world, as well as the legend killer." Randy grinned even bigger. "It's a real honour, like Callisto said, to work with people, and that they respect you." "So Maeve, what are you three doing in L.A?" Maeve grinned. "The three of us are here to present an award at the MTV movie awards." The interviewer smiled. "What's that feel like, Maeve? You excited?" "I think all three of us are excited. We get to talk to the people who do our theme in the WWE, Papa Roach, and I really can't wait to do this."

Callisto grinned. " Man, you're wired." Maeve grinned. "Hold on, there's more!"

The interviewer smiled. "So Callisto, Randy. What's the little rumor going around that you two are a couple off screen?" Callisto blushed slightly, and Randy grinned. "I knew that one was going to come up sooner or later. Well, Callisto and me are dating off screen, I think. Callisto, you want to talk?" Callisto was laughing, and she cleared her throat. "Ya, I think we're sort of a couple." "Okay, so here's a little survey question for the three of you. For Callisto, How hot is Randy on your scale, and for Maeve, another male superstar, and for Randy, how hot are your companions?" Callisto began to laugh. "Okay, this is an odd question. Um…I guess 10 being the highest, Randy is an 11. Come on Ladies, you have to agree, look at this hot bod!" Callisto laughed as Randy pulled up his shirt to reveal a six-pack. He raised an eyebrow, and the interviewer laughed. "Alright, Maeve, your turn." "I guess I'm going to go with my lover John Cena, and he's the same rating as Randy. Although Dave's pretty hot too..." The sisters exchanged a look while Randy rolled his eyes... Callisto grinned as she looked over at Randy. "Well?" Randy grinned back at her. "It's 11.5 for Callie and 11 for Maeve. It's that easy, there both hot, but ya, Callie's my teddy bear." Randy grinned as he hugged Callisto.

Callisto and Randy hugged again, and Maeve smiled. "It's a Kodak moment."

That night, they went to the place that the awards would be taking place, and they looked around. "Ms. Jacobs, Ms. Calloway-" Maeve smirked as she stopped him in midsentence. "That's Mrs. Cena, soon." The tech guy shrugged, and continued on. "And Mr. Orton? You're wanted on the stage so you can practice."

Callisto, Maeve and Randy walked out on stage, to see a band they never expected. "Jacoby?" Callisto asked, and a guy in his late 20's turned around. "Hey! Callisto and Maeve! How's it been?" Jacoby Shaddix, the lead for Papa Roach, hugged them both, and shook hands with Randy. "I hear you guys are introducing us?" Callisto nodded. "Well, we're playing your theme, so you guys want to start? We're all tuned up." Callisto nodded again, and one of the techs came and told them where they were entering from, and Callisto, once they were done, had a small chat with one of the techs. He kept on nodding, and Callisto shook his hand. "Thanks!" Randy didn't seem to care, and he hugged her.

Maeve, however, did want to know. "What was that about?" "Oh, nothing. I was just figuring out some stuff. No biggie."

The night of the awards came, and both Callie and Maeve saw another friend from Raw. "Hey Hunter!" Randy rolled his eyes, as he saw Hunter walk up to them. "Hey ladies!" He gave both hugs, and shook Randy's hand. "I hear you guys are doing my award?" "Yeah, it seems so." Callisto smiled, knowing about the MTV Best Villain award that he had been nominated for.

The host smiled, and said that it was time for the next award. "The presenters are champions of a lot of things, they have a lot of extra time on their hands, and their boss told them they had to come. Please welcome from the WWE, Randy Orton, Callisto Jacobs, and Maeve Calloway!" It was finally time for them to come out, and they did, with Randy's entrance music. The three of them walked down; Callisto was wearing her black skirt, a white muscle shirt, and black jacket, along with black knee high boots; Maeve was wearing a black and gold '_Mrs. Cena'_ shirt that she revealed when she got her jacket off, along with a pair of black pants, and a pair of black dress shoes; And finally Randy was wearing jeans, a black dress shirt, and finally some dress shoes. The audience was cheering, and the three smiled, Callisto was laughing. "I think they like us, Maeve." "Me too." Randy smirked. "I don't think they like me." "That's because you're not a villain, Randy!" Callisto smiled. "And I suppose you two are?" Callisto smirked, over at Maeve. Callisto grinned even more, as she went over to the microphone. "I am a villain, cause we still are one presenter short."

Maeve took a long look over at her, and then the music of John Cena came from the speakers. He walked out of the doors, and gave a long hug over to Maeve. '' Hey guys, what's up in LA!!! Have you met my soon to be wife?'' Maeve blushed and hid her face in John's neck while he kissed the top of her head, beaming. " Enough with the fluffy stuff guys.'' Cut Randy, grinning. '' Yeah, we're suppose to be bad guys, get a grip on yourselves'' Joked Callisto. ''Okay, since we still need to present the actual award," "Here are the nominees!" Randy finished her sentence.

"_Triple H- Blade Trinity_

_Chucky- Seed of Chucky_

_Alien- Alien Vs. Predator_

_Predator- Alien VS. Predator"_

Callisto smirked, and grabbed the envelope. "And the winner is…" John looked at the envelope and rolled his eyes. "Triple H!!!"

Hunter stood up to his music, and he walked up the stairs, kissing the girls on the cheek and shaking hands with the guys, making sure to squeeze Randy's. It was for fan notification, they still had characters to play. Hunter did his speech, and walked off stage. Callisto grinned. "We have one more thing to do tonight. Originally, they were part of a Broken Home. Then, they were telling us their Last Resort. Now, with the release of their new album, they have a whole new concept to overcome. Please welcome, singing the title track from their new CD, Getting Away with Murder, PAPA ROACH!!!" The crowd cheered, and the music started for Callisto's theme. Callie and her companions walked off stage, and Callisto grinned as she saw a camera. "We're going out to get wasted!!!" Callisto said into the backstage camera, her companions following her.

_Later the next evening…_

John and Maeve were in the other bedroom talking to Mark via speakerphone, while Randy and Callisto were watching the encore presentation of themselves. "I look like an idiot!!!" Callisto groaned, and Randy messed up her hair. "No worries, Callie." As she was about to reply, Callisto's cell phone rang. She picked it up, said hello, and she was expressionless. "I've got to take this, Randy. I'll be outside."

Callisto walked outside, closed the door, and leaned against the wall. "Hi Mom." Cecilia smiled from the receiver. "I saw the show. Nice work." Callisto sighed. "Are you going to be all mysterious and shit, or are you going to tell me where you are?" Cecilia frowned. "Don't cuss, Callisto." Callie nodded. "So why'd you call?" "I wanted to tell Maeve congratulations on getting asked to be married." Callisto sighed, half smiling. "Well I doubt that you're going to get much out of her. She's really piss-… mad at you." Cecilia nodded. "That was to be expected. I cannot see Maeve trying to understand why I left. She has too much stress right now, with Stephanie's new thing that you told me about, and now with a wedding to plan. Don't tell her that you are talking to me. When she is ready, we'll talk." Callisto sighed. "And what do you want me to do?" "Be happy, Callisto. I'm proud of you. And by the way… Nice haircut."

* * *

Author's ending notes: **_Hey!!! Sorry that it took me so long to update, I had this thing in my head for a while, and I finished it with my cuzzie's help. So, thanks everyone who's been reviewing, you keep me going! See you all next chapter!!_**Spoilers… 

_**Stephanie McMahon Finally announces her new titles. What will they be, and what effect will they have on both rosters?**_

_**Maeve gets a BIG surprise…**_

_**Callisto and Randy are finally starting to become a couple…but will an old flame from the past come to crash the party?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Family Matters…

* * *

**_

**_T.I.S_**


	7. Many Many Surprises

_**Chapter 7: Many, Many Suprises**_

_**Author's notes: Yikes, I haven't updated in a while. I was asked last chapter how do you pronounce Callisto? Well, I pronounce is Callees- toe, but you can pronounce it any way you want to. That's the cool thing about Fics. You can use your imagination in many ways. Lol, enjoy!

* * *

**_

_Raw…

* * *

_

_(I'm all grown up…)_

At the start of the show, Stephanie McMahon came down the ramp and carried a large briefcase. She walked into the ring, and grabbed a mike from Lillian, and for some reason, she was grinning. "I'm very sorry for my absence for the past month, as well as my Brother, Shane. We were in long meetings with the board of directors, and we have finally gotten what we've been waiting for. You see, over the years, there has only been One Women's Title belt, which is the Women's Championship Belt. For the past few months, I have been negotiating and renegotiating with the board of directors, and they have finally given in. So Ladies in the back, and those on Smackdown better be listening to this. Here tonight, I proudly bring you," Lillian got into the ring, and held the briefcase by the bottom of it while Stephanie opened it. "The WOMEN'S TAG TEAM TITLES!" The crowd roared, as Stephanie pulled out two identical gold Championship belts.

"Tonight, the women of both rosters are going to be registering their tag partners, and with that said, the Women's Tag Team Invitational, will start next week on Raw. So Ladies, start picking Partners. This is going to be a fun ride."

Callisto walked back into her locker room, and saw that Maeve still wasn't there. Neither was John; Randy gave her constant updates on who entered the parking lot by Text Messaging. Of course, the last Raw was hell.

* * *

_**Flashback…

* * *

**_

Callisto and Maeve sat in their locker room with John, Randy and Batista. Maeve grinned as she watched Dave walk out, followed by John. This was going to be the best night. Batista was going to go sign whatever contract, and John went out to accompany him to the ring. Maeve told both of them to be careful. Randy went out to go grab some food for them, while Callisto and Maeve had a pep talk again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I just don't feel well. You go catch up with Randy, I want him to get me a couple bottles of water." Callisto nodded, and walked out.

Maeve sighed and smiled. At least her sister understood. She went into her bag, and got the pregnancy test. She went into the bathroom and did what the instructions said, and her eyes widened as the results came. She went back into the main room, and sat down. That's when she noticed _him_.

Her head flew up, and she glared. "Jeff? What are you doing here?" Jeff sat down across from her, and smiled. "I'm here to talk to Callie. I need to talk to her, Maeve. I need to see if I still feel…" His eyes darted to the pregnancy test, and he ran out.

Back in the ring, the entire crowd was expecting one of the main events of that night's card to come. That's when the lights dimmed, and Jeff Hardy's music came over the speaker. He walked down the ramp, and got into the ring, grinning at the crowd. He had to admit, he missed it. Jeff grabbed a mike, and he focused his attention on the Titan-Tron. "There is only one reason that I'm here tonight. Now, I know that I was a bad guy, and jealousy got the better of me, but Callisto, I think I deserve a second chance. So can you please come out so that we can talk?"

Jeff waited for a few moments, and then smiled as the lights went out. The theme that Callisto came out to however, made his smile fade, quickly. It was Callisto's classic theme, (I Hate Everything about You Three Days Grace) and Callisto came out.

She hid her surprise well, as she walked down the ramp to the ring, where her ex-boyfriend now stood. Callisto kept her composure, and she went into the ring, grabbing a mike. "What are you doing here?" She asked, starting to get testy. The man who almost killed her was less then two feet in front of her. Jeff Hardy. The one who convinced her to get the tattoo of the dragon circling her upper arm. The one she wanted to marry, only a couple months before. Then in one night, all those feelings collapsed in her.

"I came to ask you for your forgiveness. I never should've been jealous about you dancing with those other guys. I should've kept my cool like John did." Callisto exhaled, and she saw the sincerity in his eyes. She felt the tears come. Then she heard the fans like a second conscience, them screaming 'Asshole'. She nodded and she squeezed her eyes, making the tears dissolve.

"You never loved me. And I can never forget what you did. Consider yourself forgiven, but you are forgotten."

Jeff's face angered. "You can't say that!"

"I just did." He grabbed her hand, and Callisto whirled back and delivered a hard slap to Jeff's jaw. The crowd roared. He let go for a moment, and then recovered, grabbing her arm, pulling her back towards him. The crowd jeered then cheered; Randy, Dave, John and Maeve ran down to the ring, and Jeff immediately let go. He grinned and glared at Maeve.

"Little Miss Dark Princess, eh? You certainly have a lot of guys around you for someone who's pregnant, Maeve."

The crowd fell silent, and John froze. Maeve blushed, and then the lights went out, and when they came back, The Undertaker stood behind him. He gave him a choke slam, and Callisto and Maeve regrouped, standing outside the ring with Randy, John and Dave. John stepped over to Maeve, and the camera heard him ask: "Is It true?" Maeve nodded, and started crying. "You're going to be a dad, John!" The crowd cheered, and Callisto smiled. At least something good came out of this.

* * *

**_End Flashback…

* * *

_**

Callisto let the image flow out of her mind, and she felt her cell phone vibrate again. Randy wrote: They're here. Callisto ran out of her locker room, and bumped into someone. "What are you doing back here!" She asked him angrily.

Jeff kept his hands in front of him. "Truce, Callie Bear, Truce!"

Callisto went close, and glared. "Never, Ever call me that again. Now what do you want."

Jeff sighed. "Listen, I was hoping I could take you out to the Amusement park next week, so that we can talk. I hear it's in Calgary."

Callisto smiled slightly, hearing the name of her hometown where Sharon took her to grow up. "As long as Maeve and John come with us."

Jeff smiled. "All right. See, that wasn't too hard." He walked past her, and Callisto shook her head and ran again.

Callisto saw the black car come into the parking lot, and walked up to Randy. "It took them long enough." Callisto grinned, and saw Maeve and John get out of the limo.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Maeve grinned. "Of course. We saw Stephanie's announcement. Me and you teaming up again, Sister dear?"

"Maeve, your pregnant. Don't you think that maybe you shouldn't wrestle?"

"Callisto, I'm only a couple weeks. Don't worry, I'll wrestle for another month or two then stop. I think we'll need to talk to Stephanie though."

The two sisters walked to Stephanie's locker room, and she smiled when she saw them. "Callisto! Maeve! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Steph, except we have a small problem. Me and Maeve are teaming up for the Women's tag titles, but the problem is, Maeve's pregnant. We need to get around the tournament by me going half with Maeve, then another half with another one of the Diva's."

"Don't worry, I've already taken that into consideration. Callisto will team with Maeve for the first bit, then she will need to find another Diva to take her place. That's all you need to do, I'll take care of everything else." Maeve smiled, and gave Stephanie a hug.

"Thank you. You're the best."

Randy walked down to the ring, and entered, with Callisto as his valet.

"Tonight, I am holding an open challenge. I feel good tonight, with one of my best friends learning he's going to be a dad, and he's getting married. Me, I've got the girl of my dreams, and I have a great career. So, whoever wants to try to beat me, come on down!" Callisto smiled for a moment, then her smile faded as the music came on.

" So, Randy, you say you have an open challenge? Well, I have a challenge for you. At the next pay-per-view, which happens to be Wrestlemania 21, I challenge you to a match, not for titles, but for a very special person that is in the ring with you now." The crowd yelled in surprise, and Callisto glared instantly. "That's right, Callisto, I want you if I win." Callisto glare streamed on, as she grabbed the mike from Randy's outstretched hand.

"Jeff. You are the most unsophisticated lowlife jerk! I told you, and Randy has told you that me and you are over! But, If you really want to get your ass beat by Randy, I say go ahead. And If I'm the prize, then so be it. But If you win, I swear that I will make _your_ life a living hell."

Jeff's smile faded, and he nodded. "Then that's that. Me and Randy, at Wrestlemania 21?" Randy looked over at Callisto, and saw that she was still glaring daggers. He grinned, and nodded.

"You're on!" Randy's music went on, and Callisto went close.

"Kill that asshole." Randy nodded, and they both got out of the ring, walking with pride.

Callisto walked to the back, and she smiled as Stacy Keibler came up. "Hey, um, Can I talk to you, Randy?"

Randy smiled. "I guess so." He walked off with Stacy, and Callisto smiled.

"I guess…maybe it is what's right."

* * *

**_Author's notes: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but then I really need to think of ideas. Thank you for the support, peeps, and I'll have some good next chapters, so have some great time reading, and blah blah blah, enjoy._**


	8. Prelude to Home

**_Chapter 8: Jeff's not as bad as we thought…_**

_Author's notes: Phew. Well, I'm sorry that I've been taking so long, but yes…I've got an account on FictionPress as well now. I'll post the url in my profile later. Two of my stories will by transferred onto there, because I don't think they're fanfictiony enough. Don't worry, they won't be the wrestling ones. All right, so here we go. Oh, a couple notes otherwise, some of the stuff from Raw I'll keep, but others I won't…Enjoy!

* * *

_

Callisto sighed as she watched Raw on the television. Maeve walked in and smiled. "So, Callie Bear, who are we facing tonight?" Maeve… pregnant and still wanting to get in the ring. It was Lita all over again. Callisto's former _Step-mom, _had given Maeve advice. Except Maeve hardly listened. She needed to calm down and get out quickly. Callisto didn't want a clone of the Lita catastrophe.

"We don't face anyone tonight. It's Christy and Stacy against Trish and Molly."

* * *

Trish Stratus came out with Molly behind her, and the two walked down to the ring. As soon as Trish entered, she grabbed a microphone.

"So here we are, the first match of the Women's Tag Title Tournament. And here I am, facing the Playboy Sluts. But the Playboy sluts are nothing compared to the White Trash Bride." The crowd jeered, and as Trish raised the microphone one more time, the lights went out. Getting Away with Murder blared, and lightning bolts and pyros exploded at the top of the ramp.

* * *

The lights returned, and no sign of Maeve and Callisto. At the top of the ramp that is. The crowd cheered, and then Trish and Molly decided to turn around. Turning, they inched closer to the two pissed off forms of Callisto and Maeve. Quickly they grabbed their opponent's throats, and glared, giving them chokeslams. The crowd cheered once again then jeered, as the forms of Christian, Edge and Tyson Tomko ran to the ring. Both Maeve and Callisto knew it was a trap.

As they came into the ring, Callisto baseball slid out and grabbed a steel chair. As Christian and Tomko were headed towards Maeve, Edge grinned over at Callisto. Callisto glared in reply, and saw that Christian gave Maeve the Un-Prettier. That only made her more angry. Edge grabbed one side of the chair, and Callisto raised an eyebrow. She slightly moved her grip on the chair and did a high risk thing. She somersaulted over the chair and caught Edge in the head with her combat boots. Edge crumpled down, and Callisto stood.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Did you see that JR?"

"I sure did King, and lets look at that again! It seems that Callisto flipped forward and landed on Edge!"

"That's crazy! She could have killed her legs, but she did it anyway! She's going after Christian! LOOK OUT! Tyson Tomko just hit her in the back with his own chair!"

Callisto felt her back crack, and she grunted. Tyson rolled her back into the ring, and Christian set her up for the Un-Prettier, but she countered it with a low-blow. Tyson hit her in the back of the head with Edge's 'Money in the Bank' suitcase. The crowd booed, and no one even slightly expected what was to happen next. Not even Callisto.

* * *

Jeff Hardy's theme blasted through the arena, and down he came, hitting Christian and Tomko and kicking them out of the ring. He went over to Callisto and went down on a knee.

"Are you okay?"

Callisto snapped out of her daze as she heard his voice. Jeff? No, it couldn't be. However when she looked up, there he was, the same look in his eyes that was there all those times. Callisto shrugged him off and stood up, giving Jeff a questioning look. The crowd was having a very mixed reaction, and all Jeff did was nodded at her. Callisto nodded back at him, and rolled out of the ring, getting Maeve, who was just as confused as Callisto as she saw Jeff.

* * *

The two walked backstage, and one of the interviewers came up to them.

"Callisto! Callisto!" She turned and was joined by the Coach.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know why Jeff came to the rescue?"

"That's an idiotic question." Callisto turned, but Coach kept on asking questions.

"What about Randy Orton? Are you two having troubles in your relationship that he didn't come out?"

Callisto stopped for a moment, then whirled around and grabbed Coach by the throat.

"One more word, I'll snap your neck." Coach nodded, and Callisto let her grip go.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." Maeve said as they walked into their locker room.

"Yeah, it was. I hate that guy more then I loathe Trish."

* * *

Callisto stopped as she saw a basket of flowers and a note.

* * *

_I still love you._

_-Jeff

* * *

_

The flowers were blue roses, Callisto's favorite. Callisto wiped a tear from her eye, and she turned to Maeve.

"They're from Jeff."

Maeve's eyes widened, and she looked at the note.

"Wow. I never expected this as well. You would've thought that he just would've tried to make himself look like a puppy from helping us back in the ring."

Callisto sighed, and let a couple tears fall.

"Oh, hun, I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt again by him. Are you sure he's serious?"

Callisto shrugged again.

"I'm never sure, it seems."

* * *

A knock came at the door, and Callisto walked and opened it.

"So now you show up." Randy massaged his forehead, and looked at her, sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry. I got sidetracked."

"Oh, right, you're shoulder." Callisto smirked.

"Well, since you seem so sidetracked, I guess we shouldn't be caring so much about each other, right? Listen, you go and heal your arm, but until then, don't think that I won't forget what you did to Stacy. She trusted you, and there ya go, giving her an RKO. What makes me think that you won't do that to me when you think I'm not needed?" Randy was shocked, and Callisto smirked.

"Exactly." She slammed the door in his face.

"Callisto? Are you all-" Maeve couldn't finish as Callisto grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

Callisto went out to her car, and heard someone calling after her. She turned and saw her future brother-in-law, John Cena.

"You need to talk?" John asked, and Callisto nodded, starting to bawl.

"It's just all this shit with Randy and Jeff is really giving me stress. Maeve's pregnant, you're getting married, My Mom-" Callisto bit her lip, and John's eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Did you're mom give you another message?"

"She gave me a call a couple days ago. She says that she's going to see us when we get up to Calgary, so I'm a little stressed out. I have no idea what Maeve will do when she sees her again."

"By the way, I'll be there with you guys, so if Jeff tries anything, I'll beat the living shit out of him."

Callisto chuckled and hugged John.

"Maeve's lucky to have a guy like you, John."

* * *

Callisto sat in her hotel room, trying to get the massive migraine out of her system. She turned on her discman, and let her music blare into her ears. As she felt a couple tears go down her face, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it!"

"A package for you, Miss Jacobs!" Callisto sighed as she turned off her music and got off her bed, opening the door.

"Any idea who's it from?"

"They asked to remain anonymous, Miss Jacobs." Callisto bit her tongue, and nodded.

"Hum. Well, thanks. She grabbed a couple bills from her pocket and handed it to the messenger.

* * *

Callisto closed the door and sat back on her bed, opening up the package. It was a videotape. She slid the tape into the VHS player, and watched the screen go from black to a room, and it focused on a specific person. Celine; Callisto and Maeve's mother.

"Hello, Callisto. Good work tonight, I'm glad that you killed Trish Stratus once again. So here you are, coming home. I'm glad about that too. Since you may be going on a date, I will leave you alone. But, if it's all right with you, I hope I can come see you at Raw. Tell Maeve if you want to, that I'd like to speak to her if she will have me. I miss and love you and your sister always."

Callisto turned off the television and hugged her knees.

* * *

What am I going to do? Callisto thought, eyeing the videotape and then decided to go onto her laptop. She opened up her MSN, and saw two familiar people on, two that she had not talked to in a while.

* * *

_SyKoKiTtY says: hey hows it going Callie? Long time no talk!_

_Callisto says: No kidding Katie! I've missed you! _

_SyKoKiTtY says: Ditto! So I watched wrestling! _

Callisto says: What do you think? 

_SyKoKiTtY says: Well, I think you should give him a chance! _

_Callisto says: Who? Randy?_

_SyKoKiTtY says: No! Jeff! He's more your type, trust me!_

_Callisto says: Well lookie here, he's on. _

_SyKoKiTtY says: He's the guy for you, you just don't believe it! Now go and talk to him before I royally kick your butt!_

_Callisto says: Fine, Fine, whatever. Hope to talk to you again soon!_

_SyKoKiTtY says: I command you! GO!_

_Callisto says: Later!

* * *

_

Callisto smiled at her old friend Katie. They went to High School together in Calgary, and they were almost as close as Maeve and herself! It was a good time whenever Maeve got back from her special school; Callisto still didn't know why she had to go to a different school then her, but oh well. It seemed only a short while ago Maeve and herself had entered the Wrestling Business, and the one person that Callisto always saw in the front row was their friend Katie.

Callisto grinned at the memory, then saw a new e-mail. She went and opened it, and saw it was from Jeff. Callisto saw it had an attachment, so she scrolled down the page. There was a photo of the first time (On Camera) that Callisto and Jeff kissed. Callisto felt a little warm, and she grinned again.

* * *

_I_ _hope this reaches you well. I'm sorry if I was acting a small amount weird today, so I've sent you this to cheer you up. I'm hoping that me and you can still hang out when you go to Calgary. _Luv ya lotz 

_-Jeff

* * *

_

Callisto smiled, and sent this back to him:

_Thank you for cheering me up. I've been having some rough times lately, and I agree with you. Talking would be good for us. Thank you for helping me tonight. _

_Luv you too._

_Callie Bear.

* * *

_

Author's ending notes: Well there we go! Will Callisto fall for Jeff once again, or will Randy Orton be able to win her love back? What will happen when Maeve meets her mother again for the first time in over a decade? These questions and more, in the next chapter of Family Matters.

**T.I.S**


	9. PT 1: Callisto's Mother Returns

_**Chapter 9 Part 1: Callisto's Mother Returns**_

_**Authors notes: YES! Check it out! I now have the same number reviews as I did for A Battle, with less chapters! Thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story! On with Chapter 9!**_

* * *

Callisto sat on the plane to Canada, listening to her CD player, staring out the window. She had been thinking a lot lately, and she had no idea that this was actually going to be the week she met her mom, face to face. Even though it was possible, she realized that Celine Jacobs hadn't been around when she was a kid. Callisto knew that Maeve was angry, but she insisted on not telling her what the other purpose of this trip back home was for. And she wasn't planning on spilling the beans either.

Callisto also remembered that because Randy had backed out of his match with Jeff and gone against her Uncle, she was starting to have mixed feelings about him. She had no idea what to do about it, either.

So there she sat, thinking of numerous things and what to do about them. Beside her, John and Maeve were discussing things about their wedding again. Callisto smiled at the thought. Uncle Mark was certainly rather gung ho about the idea of Maeve getting married. However, she learned that he was slightly putting people on, from her father.

Speaking of him, she had to tell him. Now or never, she thought, and she stood up and walked a couple rows back, passing by Dave Batista and Christy Hemme.

"Hey Callisto! You don't look so good…Something wrong?" Christy asked, giving her funny grin.

"I'm fine, Christy. Hey, have you seen my dad?"

"He's in the back row, doing what you were doing."

Callisto looked confused, and Christy smiled.

"Listening to his CD player full blast and staring out the window. Like Father, Like Daughter, I suppose."

Callisto grinned as she walked to the back of the plane and sat in the empty seat beside her dad.

"We've gotta talk, Dad." Glenn turned his head to her, and took off his headphones.

"What about?"

"Um…Mom."

"What about your mom?"

"She's alive and in Calgary, Daddy." Callisto expected the wide-eyed reaction that spread across his face.

"And how long have you known this?"

"A couple weeks, Dad."

"Well…" Glenn sighed, and shook his head. "I guess…Um…I don't know, actually."

"She's going to be meeting us at the show, Dad. Front row tickets with Katie."

"Katie Conners?"

"Yup." Callisto and Glenn sighed at the same time, and smiled at each other.

"Does Maeve know?"

"Nope. She suspects something's up though. Um…She knows that I'm going to talk to Jeff though."

Glenn choked on the water he was drinking.

"What!" Callisto smiled, she had expected that he would say that. She knew for a fact that he was still mad at Jeff for putting her through the car accident. But Jeff had helped her, and that was not in the script. It was supposed to have been Randy, but there he was. She didn't know why, but then Vince told her that she needed to go along with that storyline.

Callisto nodded.

"Jeff invited me to go to Stampede after Raw. It starts a couple days afterwards. I was hoping you'd be all right with it." Glenn shook his head, and sighed.

"I'm fine, I suppose. But this has to be his last chance. He's been a real ass sometimes, and I want you to know not to get too attached to him this time. Understood?"

Callisto nodded once again, and she walked back to her seat.

* * *

Getting off the airplane, Callisto looked around, and saw Jeff smiling at her.

"Hi." Callisto smiled at him.

"Hi." Jeff replied. "Did you have a good flight?"

Callisto nodded.

"Yeah. I did." Callisto saw Jeff get tense, and she turned and saw Randy glaring at him.

"Come on, Callisto, we have to get our bags."

"I'm sorry, Randy, I'm going to be spending the day with Jeff." Randy was shocked, and his stubborn pride got the best of him.

"Fine, then, you go have fun with the fucking loser." Jeff glared, and Randy sulked off, pissed like usual.

Callisto felt a tear go down her cheek, and she walked the opposite way, Jeff following.

* * *

"So…how have you been?"

"I've been better." Callisto smiled, and Jeff grinned.

"Hey! I got you to smile!" Jeff gave her a hug, and Callisto knew they had a couple hours before they had to arrive at the arena.

"Do you want to go anywhere?" Jeff asked, walking to Callisto's Jeep.

"Not really…How about you?"

"Me neither, let's go get some lunch, you look starved."

Callisto grinned at her former boyfriend, and she wondered silently.

_Could I have been wrong about Jeff?

* * *

_

As the two of them arrived at the arena, The Calgary Saddledome, Callisto saw her friend, Katie Conners.

"Callie! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" The two old friends hugged as Jeff stayed off to the side. Katie noticed him, and she gave a provocative grin over at Callisto.

"I'll see you after the show, Callie!" Before Callisto could respond, Katie ran off, leaving her confused.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked, and Callisto shrugged.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

As the two of them entered the arena, Callisto saw Maeve and John in front of their locker room, Maeve holding her cell.

"Vince is on the phone for you, Callie Bear."

Callisto nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Yo, Vince, what's up?"

"Listen, Jeff, Randy and you are going to have a massive Love Triangle relationship. Your script will be delivered to you before the show. The good thing about this, you get to pick which one you end up with." Callisto tried to smile.

"Thanks, Vince."

Callisto hung up the phone, and she tried to smile again. She walked into her locker room, and sat down on the bench.

"Something wrong, Callie?" Maeve asked, coming in and sitting beside her.

"I'm…stressed as all hell. I've got the boyfriend troubles off screen, now I've got them on screen as well! Then I've got the damn mother problems-"

"Did she talk to you again?"

"Maeve…I…Yes."

"Well, what'd she say?"

"She's coming back. Tonight. The bad thing is, she didn't tell me where."

Maeve shook her head, and she glared; "I can't believe her! She wants to see us again, and then she goes and tells us on her time and her place! God Dammit!"

Callisto sighed, and looked up at her half-sister, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh, Callie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way, sweetie."

* * *

Callisto watched as Raw went on the air, and then realized something. Next week. The Draft.

_Oh shit_, Callisto thought, as she realized that she may go to Smackdown next week. She knew that tonight may be her last night as a Raw Superstar. Callisto grabbed her tape and taped her hands, something she had started to do only weeks before. Callisto heard one of the tech guys coming in saying that she needed to do a promo session, and that she was going to have Kane come in. Callisto nodded, and the camera started to roll.

Callisto was taping up her hands when a knock came at her locker room door.

"Come in!" She was looking down while taping her hands, but she could recognize those gigantic boots anywhere.

"Hello, Dad." Kane looked down at her with a smirk.

"What's this I'm hearing that you and a partner of your choice is going up against Molly Holly and that Chris Masters kid?"

"Bischoff put me in a match, do you mind, Dad?" Callisto stood up, and gave a glare at her father. "Or is that not possible for you?"

Kane grinned. "I want to know something, Callisto. Who's your partner going to be?"

"I'm not getting one. I'll go out by myself." Kane looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Why am I going out by myself? Maybe it's because I don't want either Jeff nor Randy getting pissed at me for picking either of them. I would've taken John, but he's already in a match tonight, and you should know that."

"Well, I've got bad news for you." Callisto looked back up at her father with a glare on her face.

"And what would that be, Dad?"

"It seems that we've got a guest in the audience tonight, that you and your sister will be sure to be scared to death to see."

"And who would that be, Dad?"

Kane leaned down and whispered something in Callisto's ear, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh god."

The camera stopped rolling, and Glenn grinned.

"Nice job, Callisto. Listen, we've got some stops to make. I'm going to check with Bischoff who's coming out to be your partner."

"Dad, I already said, I'm going out by myself, remember?"

Glenn shook his head. "You can't! I've seen what happens to you in Handicap matches, and I'm not going to let you go out there."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I've got to do this alone."

* * *

Callisto went to the back of the Titan Tron, and checked with the sound guys.

"You guys got my new theme ready to go?"

The sound guys nodded, and told her to get ready to go out.

Callisto stood behind the curtain, ready to hear her new theme. She had been speaking with the guys who wrote it, and they were pretty happy to find out that she wanted them to do it.

* * *

(_Three Days Grace – Take me Under)

* * *

_

Callisto walked out with her new entrance, and looked up at the crowd. She could see the signs saying: 'Jeff – Callisto – Randy' and 'Pick Jeff' or 'Randy + Callisto' Then she looked down at the front row and saw Katie with a sign saying: 'Calgary Loves You, Callisto!' Callisto gained some confidence, and saw Molly and Chris Masters already in the ring. She sighed silently, but then a theme went, that she wasn't expecting.

Jericho?

No way… Jericho had a microphone in his hand, and Callisto in her dark makeup looked back up the ramp with a grin.

"Now, I'm sure the two Assclowns in the ring are surprised to see me. But Callisto, I'm not sure you are surprised. You see, your dad decided to call up on a couple favors, and you've got me in your corner. But, you've got a special treat for your partner." Jericho had already reached the ring, and Jericho put his arm around her shoulder.

At the stage, Callisto heard a theme that she never in her life would've expected. But to her surprise, there he was. Lillian looked surprised too, but she hurried and announced the retired superstar anyway.

"When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside…" 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, From Venice Beach, California, The one, the only, Hulk Hogan!"

Callisto looked at Hogan with a shocked look. He walked out onto the apron, and sat down on the rope.

"Kane told me that you needed a partner." Hogan grinned, and Callisto nodded and went into the ring.

"Thanks, Terry." Hogan nodded, and the two of them saw Molly going in first.

"Go do your stuff, Kid."

* * *

Callisto and Molly started out with the opening lock, and Callisto gave Molly a knee to the stomach. Molly grabbed Callisto's other leg, and threw her down on the mat, making Callisto grind her teeth in pain. Callisto rolled over, and Molly started to kick her in the gut. The ref told her to quit, and Molly laid off for a bit. Callisto rolled over onto her front, and started to try and get up. Molly then took control of the opportunity, and did a modified type of a bulldog.

Molly went in and tagged in Chris Masters, and Masters could see that Callisto wasn't really in any condition to fight for some reason. He pretended to do a submission move on her, where he could speak straight into her ear, and he wondered out loud.

"Callie, what's wrong? You aren't as tough as you usually are!"

As he waited for her reply, he acted as if he was pulling harder on her arm.

"I have a lot of stress on my head right now, and plus, I'm supposed to be like that I've lost my will to fight. You'll see why later." Masters let her go, and he kicked her so that she could roll over to Hogan.

Callisto and Molly started to brawl, and while the ref was busy with Hogan and Masters, Callisto drove Molly's head into the security wall. Hogan and Masters got out of the ring, and Callisto pinned Molly, winning.

* * *

Backstage

* * *

Callisto ran into some of the backstage techs.

"Callisto! Oh, god, it's Maeve!"

"What's the matter?"

"She's in a fight with Trish!"

"WHAT!"

Callisto ran into her sister, clawing and tearing at Trish, while Trish was doing the same. Trish got pulled off, and she glared over in Callisto's direction.

"This bitch told me that… Arg!" Trish stormed off, and Callisto looked over at Maeve.

"What happened?"

"She called me a whore, so I got her back. I told her that if I was a whore for Raw, she'd be a whore for an old folks home."

Callisto cringed, and then noticed the video feed that was coming from the ring.

"Oh shit. My dad's out there." Maeve nodded, and the two focused on the television.

* * *

Kane was pacing inside the ring, and he had a microphone in hand.

"2 weeks ago, I was screwed out of the title. But that is not why I am out here tonight. Earlier today, I got a call from an old friend. Some of you may know her, Sharon. My Ex-Wife," The crowd jeered, as they remembered what happened the last time Sharon was in the ring. It's when Callisto found out that she wasn't her mom. "Now, my Ex-Wife called me, telling me to expect someone, that I thought disappeared about 22 years ago. That's right. Callisto and Maeve's real mother, Celine. I was told, that she was going to be here. So Celine, I think you owe your daughters an explanation, and I believe you owe it right now!"

Callisto and Maeve's theme went (Getting away with Murder) and out came the two sisters. Callisto had her black hair spiked in a way (The blue and red was temporary) and an expressionless look across her face. Maeve looked like she was about to explode at any time. Callisto got into the ring, and stood in the back corner of the ring, arms crossed, and her expressionless face stayed the same. Maeve was a lion, pacing back and forth in the middle of the ring. At the top of the ramp, all was still. The crowd didn't know what to think or say. Then, the spotlights went to the top of the ramp, as a form came out of the curtains.

Celine Jacobs.

Callisto could be seen with tears in her eyes, and she still had not spoken a word. Callisto wasn't one to show her emotions in public that often, and she only blinked as the late 40's woman walked down the ramp.

Celine had a commanding presence about her. She was tall, slim, and had big blue eyes. She had straight, medium length black hair, and peach colored skin. Celine was wearing a black business suit, with black stiletto boots. If you had to describe her in any way, the person she looked like most was Callisto.

In the corner of her eye, Callisto could see Maeve's fists curl, and she had thoughts of doing that herself. What sort of welcome did her mother deserve, anyway? As Celine walked into the ring, Kane handed her his mike. Celine, after a quick glance at both of her daughters, gave a glare up at Kane.

"I can't believe you." Kane looked confused.

"All of those times, when I was sending my daughters letters, videotapes, birthday cards, you made sure that neither Callisto or Maeve got one!"

You could tell that this was an emotional blow to Callisto, because as soon as her mother stopped speaking, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Kane glared right back.

"You never sent these two anything!"

"Yes I did, Kane, and you know I did. You never gave me a chance after I left. I couldn't handle being a mother then. And after seeing my daughters do as much as they have, I couldn't just sit back and stay away from them any longer. I couldn't give back all those years that I wasn't there, but I can at least make the effort to be with you two now. Callisto? Maeve?"

Maeve had walked over to Callisto by this time, and the two were talking to each other. They rolled out of the ring, and started to talk again, just trying to figure out what to do. Callisto then went back into the ring, and only nodded at her parents, then rolled back out of the ring and followed Maeve back up the ramp.

"Callisto! Maeve! Wait!" Kane yelled, and Callisto stopped for a moment, so did Maeve. Maeve looked back at Callisto, and saw her hands and shoulders were shaking. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Maeve glared back up at Celine and Kane. Callisto walked up to Maeve, and the both of them walked to the back. As Callisto walked, she could see her mother's tears. Callisto never wanted to give up on either of the two of them… But now, she had no choice.

* * *

Callisto and Maeve walked into their locker room, and Callisto finally let out her sobs. Her shoulders quivered as she cried her eyes out, and Maeve gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Callie. We can get through this together."

"Fat chance, Sluts. Guess what?" Callisto rose her head and saw Trish, Molly and Gail.

"You're in a handicap match with us tonight. I hope you're ready for it."

As the three sluts left, Maeve glared.

"This isn't fair. Not fair at all." Maeve looked back, and saw Callisto's eyes. The last time she saw Callisto look like this was when she realized that Jeff was the cause of the accident. She loved him so much, that she didn't believe it could've been him.

"Callisto Marie Jacobs, you're staying here." Maeve only used Callisto's full name when she was serious.

"I can't, Maeve! I have to go out there with you! You can't take on all of them by yourself while you're pregnant!"

Maeve ran out the door, and put a chair in front of the door.

"Callisto, you can't do this in your condition! I'll be fine!"

Or so Maeve thought.

* * *

As Maeve was being beaten down by Trish and Molly, (The Ref was being distracted constantly by either Gail or Trish) and Maeve realized that she was wrong. She wouldn't be fine by herself.

Callisto was still crying her eyes out, when she saw what Trish was instructing.

"MAEVE!"

Callisto ran into the door with all of her might, and managed to knock the chair out of place, so she opened the door and ran to the ring.

I may not be well psychologically right now, but I know that my heart is still in the right spot.

Maeve was being held up by Molly and Gail, while Trish had a steel chair in her hand. Trish was looking around the crowd with a sadistic grin spread across her face.

She was going to shove the chair into Maeve's gut.

She was going to try and kill the baby.

* * *

As Trish brought the chair back, the lights went out. A massive massive blue pyro at the top of the stage erupted, blinding some people. Callisto's newest theme exploded out of the speakers, and who but Callisto ran down the ramp and got into the ring as the lights returned. Callisto rolled her eyes back, and grabbed Molly and Gail's throats, giving them major choke slams. Maeve rolled to the corner of the ring, and Trish was pleading with Callisto.

"I was only joking, Callisto, honest!" Callisto smirked, and all of a sudden did a roundhouse kick right to Trish' temple.

Callisto heard the roar of the crowd and had her own sadistic smile. Where better to try it out then Calgary?

Callisto rolled out of the ring, dragging Trish behind her. As Callisto got to the top of the ramp, she looked out past JR and King at the floor. She climbed down and set up a table, then gave a sadistic smile as she put another table on top of that one. Callisto grabbed Trish by the throat, and grabbed a mike from the announcer's table. Callisto walked over to the edge of the stage, and made Trish come to.

"_I'll see you in HELL, Trish Stratus!" _Callisto knew that she'd probably break something, but then she remembered the padding she had set to make sure that neither Trish or herself would get hurt very badly. Callisto set Trish up for the choke slam, and then grinned evilly, as she lifted Trish into the air, and both of them slammed down into the two tables, crashing down hard.

"OH MY GOD! Callisto just sent Trish to Hell, and she just made sure she got there! Oh My GOD!" JR screamed. A cameraman ran over to where the two superstars had crashed, and King said the obvious.

"Neither Trish or Callisto are moving, JR! Wait a second!" Callisto moved her arm so that she could stand, and she did, raising her arm in victory, and wiping the blood off of her mouth. She tried to walk, and she staggered, but a arm caught her before she fell. It was Jeff Hardy's.

* * *

Callisto looked up at him, and gave a quick smile. Jeff smiled back. Jeff raised Callisto's arm into the air, and then gave her a grin. He leaned back, and gave Callisto a kiss. Callisto grinned, and then realized about Maeve. She raced to the ring with Jeff in tow and checked up on her. Maeve said that she was fine, and she gave a strange look over at Callisto. She had noticed that Callisto and Jeff were together, and they were smiling. That was besides the point in Callisto's mind, and she pointed up to the Titan Tron to show Maeve what she had just done. Maeve grinned, and even though Jeff was with them, she gave Callisto a big hug, and the three of them raised there hands high.

* * *

**_Author's ending notes: Well well! That was only the end of Part ONE! So next chapter, Callisto and Jeff finally get to go on that date. Also, Celine calls a meeting between herself and her daughters. Will the daughters reconcile with their mom? Or will stubbornness and pride get in the way? What will Randy have to say about the kiss? Tune in to the next chapter of Family Matters!_**

**_T.I.S_**


	10. PT 2: Callisto and Jeff

**_Chapter 9 Part two: Unwind_**

_Author's notes: Not many this chapter, except in your reviews from now on I'd please request that you write down either Jeff or Randy at the end. You only have to write it once, so that way it won't be a bother. Thanks much. Oh, another note. As with wrestling, there are times when you're on camera, and times when you're off. I'm going to indicate what is on and off camera from now on. Enjoy this chapter!_

_On Camera_

* * *

Callisto and Maeve walked back to their locker room with Jeff holding hands with Callisto. Maeve, of course wasn't really sure that Callisto was doing the right thing, but she had faith that Callisto would do the right thing in the end. They arrived at the locker room with Randy standing in front of it.

"So this is the way it's going to be, huh? Well, whatever. If you want the jackass, then it's fine with me. But just remember this, Callisto. I wasn't the one who almost killed you." Randy gave a glare at Jeff, and walked past them. Jeff glared in return, but then looked over at Callisto. He saw her start to tear, and before he could speak, she ran off. Jeff was about to go after her, when Maeve grabbed his arm.

"She needs time by herself. It'll be okay." If only she knew how wrong she was.

----------------------------_The next Raw--------------------------------_

Jeff looked around the arena once again. Where was she? Callisto ran off, and didn't come back afterwards. When he went last week to check the parking lot, her car was gone. In all honesty, he was scared. Maeve, Glenn, and John were looking for her as well. He turned another corner and rammed into a woman.

"Whoa! Oh, I'm sorry! Jeff Hardy, right?"

It was Celine.

"Ya…Have you seen Callisto?"

Celine's eyes widened. "You haven't seen her either? Oh my god…No one knows where she is!"

As Jeff's match with Tyson Tomko was starting to go in Jeff's favor, the lights went out, and Callisto's music went on. The crowd cheered, and as the lights went back on, Jeff was looking at the ramp. Tomko was on the outside, so Jeff had a few moments. All of a sudden, a strange laugh was heard throughout the arena. And it wasn't Callisto's.

A man in a robber mask looked at the camera.

"Well, lover boy, isn't this a fun night? All except for one thing, ain't it? I can't see Callisto… Oh wait, that's because she's right here!"

The man moved out of the way and it showed Callisto in the back seat of an SUV, beaten up badly, tied up and gagged. She was unconscious, and the man laughed again.

"You see, lover boy, I've been paid by a very generous individual to kidnap and basically kill your girlfriend. Oh, I mean Ex-girlfriend. Now, I hope you have fond memories of each other, because this is the last time you'll ever see her. Because I'm being paid to make sure the casket stays closed…" The man laughed again, and he closed the door to the SUV.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff screamed, as he ran out of the ring and started to run up the ramp.

"Now, Lover boy, you've just signed her death certificate." The masked man locked the gas pedal, and made the car speed, right in the direction of an oil truck.

It only took seconds for the car to explode.

-----------Off Camera, One week before----------------

Callisto walked out of the arena, and out into the rain. While her own tears fell, the rain made more seem to fall down her cheeks.

Jeff…Randy… Both had made her heart lift up to the clouds, but she knew only one of them would actually be right for her. How to figure that out, would be interesting. She sat down at the front, and then heard footsteps. Callisto turned, and saw someone emerging out of the arena doors.

"Mom?" Celine nodded.

"I think we need to talk, Callisto." More tears fell, and Callisto shook her head.

"Not now, Mom. I have to go…I need to go think."

"You have a match tonight, remember?"

"I'll have to forfeit." Callisto didn't notice her mother walk down the steps closer to her.

"Look at me, Callisto." Callisto obeyed, and was greeted by a slap to her face. "That's not you speaking to me, it's the hurt talking. I know the real Callisto would do whatever she could do to concentrate on the match, and forget about her love life until the cameras stop rolling. Now, am I going to have to tell them that you forfeit, or are you going to face these people with a clear conscience?"

Callisto wiped her tears, and looked back at her mother with an expressionless face.

-------------------------------The Present Raw, On Camera----------------------

Jeff's tears had stained his face. He lie in his locker room, staring at the ceiling.

It's not possible… 

_It can't be possible…_

_Callisto…You can't be gone…_

Someone knocked at the door, and Jeff barely looked up.

"GO AWAY!" Whoever was knocking walked in anyways, and Jeff glared in the direction, but quickly his glare faded.

"Maeve!"

"I know in my heart that you had nothing to do with what just happened to Callie Bear, but I needed to know if you got this too. I guess you don't pay much attention to the messages waiting for you outside the door." She handed him a folded pack of papers, and he tore off the elastic band, sitting up.

"It's a doctors report…for Callisto! It says she's…oh god…" He buried his head in his hands, and Maeve gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

-------------------------------------Off Camera---------------------------------

Callisto waited in the bar, drinking a root beer, yet again. She looked up, and saw Celine and Maeve entering the bar…together.

Maeve's eyes widened as she saw her sister, and she went over and hugged her.

"Whoa, sis, are you all right? Yeesh, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"You…the oil truck…" Callisto raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"It was a pretty good masked mannequin then."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Yeah, sis. I told Jeff that I was going to act like I was dead, so that way that I could be left alone…Me and you could talk with mom, and I could go on that date with Jeff in privacy."

Maeve looked as if she was ready to tackle Callisto to the ground, but she just smiled.

"You're one crazy ass Sister." Callisto only grinned wider.

Celine smiled at her daughters, then nodded.

"Well, I think we all need to talk." Maeve shook her head.

"You don't need to, Uncle Glenn gave me all the letters and things that he kept from us. He said that he was afraid that we'd do something stupid, like go try to find you."

"He knows us too well." Callisto said, grinning again.

* * *

Callisto lied back on her hotel bed, and started to drift away in the subways of her mind. As she drifted, however, she didn't hear the door get unlocked and someone walk inside. Callisto lied there for a few more moments, and she felt someone sit beside her. She softly opened her eyes, and smiled just as softly.

"Did I scare you?" Jeff asked, his usual smile on.

"Nope. Not at all. I gave you a key to my- our – room, remember?" Jeff nodded, as he went into his duffel bag that sat beside the other bed, and Callisto felt strange as he put his bathroom stuff where they needed to be, and then walked out on to the balcony.

"It's nice out."

"Wait Five minutes, Jeff. Weather changes pretty quickly here."

Jeff chuckled slightly, as Callisto walked out onto the balcony and joined him. Jeff held his arms across her waist and set his neck on Callisto's shoulder. Callisto realized that she really missed his embrace.

"You scared me on Raw, you know. You've changed a lot."

"People change, Jeff."

"Not like the way you did on Raw a couple weeks ago…"

------------_Flashback, Raw, Two Weeks Earlier----------------------_

"All right, King, it's the first match for Callisto and Maeve of the Diva Tag Team Title Tournament, and I have to say, I'm worried for Maeve."

"I know what you mean, JR, we don't want another Lita fiasco, right?"

"That's right, King. Well, Maeve and Callisto's opponents are a rather odd team indeed, it seems that Trish Stratus and Lita have decided to team up against the destructive duo of Callisto and Maeve."

"Well, let's see how they do…"

Over the match, Callisto and Maeve kept on exchanging blank glances. They were in total control for most of the match, and even then, the match looked like the Duo were throwing it. Half-way through, Callisto gave a very _very _strange look over to her sister, and all of a sudden, Lita hit Callisto in the back of the head with the 'Money in the Bank' suitcase. Callisto went down, and Maeve tried to go and help, but she was backed into the corner by Trish and Lita. Maeve screamed at Callisto to get up, but it seemed that Callisto was unconscious. All of a sudden, Jeff came down from the top of the ramp and went over to the mat. He started to slap the mat, and he was yelling at Callisto. The crowd joined in, and Maeve rammed Lita and Trish down, and got the crowd going, but all of a sudden fell back, grabbing her stomach. Edge ran into the ring and speared Jeff, and Lita looked as if she was about to do the Hurricarana.

"CALLISTO! GET UP!"

Someone screamed from the crowd, and all of a sudden the crowd all started to join in, chanting Callisto.

JR was helping chant, (but he wasn't screaming as loud as the crowd was) and King joined in soon after.

Lita and Trish were distracted, and then Maeve noticed Callisto's fingers twitch.

All of a sudden, Callisto's eyes snapped open, and she did an HBK kind of flip upwards, doing a couple roundhouse kicks to Trish and Lita. The crowd cheered, and then Jeff, who had started to come back up to the mat, saw Callisto's eyes. She was not going to finish by just winning the match. Maeve realized this too, and she quickly covered Lita, pinning her.

Lilian Garcia started to announce that the winners were Maeve and Callisto, when a familiar Pyro went off at the top of the ramp, Callisto's father Kane walking down, stalking Edge and Lita. Callisto went over to where Lillian was and grabbed a couple steel chairs, clearly looking at Lita. The crowd didn't know what she was thinking, but it all became clear as Callisto clamped the steel chair onto Lita's before injured leg.

Kane grabbed Edge by the throat, and quickly gave him a tombstone Piledriver.

Callisto grabbed the steel steps and threw them into the ring.

Callisto held the steps high above her head.

The crowd were having a mixed reaction…Did Lita deserve this?

Callisto didn't give much time for them to decide, as she threw down the steps with all her might onto the clamped leg.

Lita's pain from the original leg disaster was a pin prick compared to the weight of the steps being driven down full force by her former step-daughter. As Lita screamed in agony, Callisto grabbed a microphone.

"Consider this payback for what you did to my father from me." Callisto threw the microphone in Lita's face, and she walked out of the ring, JR and King having a mixed reaction themselves.

------------------------------------_End Flashback---------------------_

"Well, at least now everything's back to normal…"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Callisto turned, giving Jeff a kiss on the lips.

The next morning, Callisto woke up beside Jeff. She rolled closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good Morning…"

"A very good morning indeed."

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: Uh Oh... So Callisto's going haywire, but Jeff and her seem to be hitting it off rather well... So there we go, next chapter, Callisto and Maeve have to decide whether or not they should still be teaming together for the tournament, and you won't believe who Callisto's new partner will be... And Randy is now on Smackdown, but will he still be able to stand Callisto and Jeff's chemistry? Tune in to the next chapter of Family Matters!**

**C.F**


	11. Lost in the Fire of Love

Chapter 11 : Lost in the Fire

Author's Notes: I JUST bought and finished reading the book on Kane's life story, and I highly recommend it. It's a very interesting read.

Glenn Jacobs took a whistling walk outside the hotel, and saw Jeff Hardy and Callisto sitting on the steps.

"Well Well Well…." Callisto looked up and grinned at her dad, standing up, giving him a bear hug.

"How are you, Callie?" Callisto's smile brightened.

"I'm good." She heard a ring, and walked away to take a call on her cell phone.

"I really think your daughter hates me, Glenn." Glenn blinked and looked over at Jeff.

"Trust me, kid, Callie loves you. There's really only been one person she really hated, and that was Paul Bearer. She's told me on many occasions that she wanted me to kill him."

"Really, huh? All right, I'll be sure never to mention him."

"Good job. So where are you two going tomorrow for your _date_?" Glenn asked, grinning.

"I'm actually not that sure… You have any ideas?"

"Well, Callie loves going to amusement parks, and the only one close is probably the Calgary Stampede, So that's your best bet." Glenn noticed Jeff looking over at Callie with a tender smile, and he followed his gaze over to Callie to find the same smile towards Jeff. "You really love her, don't you?" Jeff was shocked by that question, especially coming from Kane.

"Yes. She's amazing… and all I ever wanted."

"She talks in her sleep, if you didn't know."

"So?"

"When she was staying with me a couple weeks ago, after you sent her those roses, she wouldn't stop saying 'I love you too' and 'I miss you, Jeff'. It was getting very annoying but she left before I could tell her about it." Glenn saw that Jeff was blushing.

He laughed out loud.

Raw, On Camera, First Match of the Night.

Jeff Hardy was fighting Rob Conway, and the two of them were slightly dragging out the match. The hype on Jeff and Callisto was crazy, yet far fetched as well.

But Jeff was staying calm.

Calm…If you could call what he was doing calm. It was the type of thing that you knew something was wrong. The crowd knew he loved Callisto. And what didn't help was Randy Orton.

"Jeff Hardy you bastard. You killed Callisto. Are you proud of yourself! Well, I suppose you are, because this is the second time you tried to kill her. Ya, I know it was you, Hardy! And I'm gonna get my revenge. I can't wait to raise my hand in victory when you are pinned 1…2…3, and then I can raise a bouquet of Blue Roses up with my hand as a dedication to Callie Bear."

"Orton, I don't care what you say. But I didn't kill Callisto."

"I know you did, Hardy! Don't Deny it!" But Randy was then interrupted by the noise of rain falling.

"_Boys…Boys… You'd think I was dead or something." _A crackly voice came out of the speakers.

"To inform the both of you, I know who tried to kill me, and don't worry, it's neither of you. I'll reveal it later tonight… I love you both."

Orton turned and saw a video begin to play. Callisto's Entrance video.

He looked up at Hardy and saw the same bewildered look that was on his face on Jeff's.

On Camera

"Hey Jeff?"

"Maeve! So who's your partner?"

"Ashley, of course…. She sends her condolences."

"Ya… that's all I've been getting…"

"But there's something I need to talk to you about… Callisto… she wasn't found. That report that I saw was a fake…it wasn't for Callisto…"

"So where is she?"

"I don't know, Jeff… I really don't know…"

Maeve and Ashley vs. Victoria and a Mystery Partner

This mystery girl that Victoria brought with her had a black turtleneck on, black pants and black boots, and her face was hidden with a black mask.

Maeve and this girl did an opening lock, and Maeve was pushed back into her own corner. Ashley was tagged in, and Victoria tagged herself in.

After a while, Victoria was wearing both of her opponents down, and Torrie Wilson and Candice came down from the back, for gloating.

Torrie pushed the mystery girl out of the way as Torrie saw both Maeve and Ashley flat on the mat. The Mystery Girl shook her head, as she saw Torrie put a foot on Maeve's chest and raised Victoria's arm up. The Girl clenched her gloved hands and pushed Lillian Garcia out of the way and grabbed her chair. The Girl snuck up behind Torrie and whacked her in the back with the chair. The crowd cheered as she also slammed Victoria in the head, and the same with Candice. She, in turn, raised her arms up in the air, and put Maeve's dead-weight hand over Victoria and watched as the Ref counted one, two, three.

Jeff Hardy Vs. Tyson Tomko

Tyson Tomko was in complete control. No question. With Jeff being so out of whack because of Callisto's disappearance, he had no focus whatsoever.

What made it worse was this mystery girl putting her steel chair down at the top of the ramp and watching the match. The GM, who was the recently reinstated Bischoff, put Jeff in the other match for what he called 'training'. The mystery girl was focusing on what happened to Jeff, and if he'd get hurt, she would clench her hands… and all of a sudden she just left without warning just as she had come.

As Jeff won the bout and Tyson disappeared in the back, Edge ran down to the ring and ambushed Jeff. As Edge looked like he was winning, who but Callisto ran down to the ring. Callisto wore a white dress shirt and black pants, and her hair had been re-dyed black, and she was wearing platform high heel boots. And in one hand was a steel chair, as she got into the ring and slammed the steel chair across Edge's back as he prepared to give Jeff another spear. Edge rolled out of the ring and Callisto dropped the chair and knelt by Jeff's side, caressing his cheek. Jeff knew that touch, and he put his hand on Callisto's as he looked up. The crowd was going wild at the reunion of the lovers. Callisto let her hand fall down and she grabbed a microphone. She stood and looked at the crowd.

"I've come out here tonight, to say that I know who tried to kill me… and who's been trying to ruin my relationships… At first, I know what the speculation was… It was either my former boyfriend or my new boyfriend. Well, it's neither of them. It was my former step-mom. Lita. And I've come out here to make a challenge to Lita. Whenever she gets better from that leg injury I gave her, I give her an open invitation to come and try to kill me not behind my back in a vehicle, but in the wrestling ring. But now my attention comes to the man in the ring with the amazing hair." Jeff blushed slightly, and he stood up and faced Callisto with a grin.

"Jeffrey, You know that I have loved you since I met you. And even though we went through some hard times, I want you to know that I forgive you, and I hope that you can forgive me as well." Callisto let the mike go as she started to walk out of the ring, but Jeff grabbed a mike of his own and he breathed heavily.

"Callie, you know I love you too… but I don't think we can leave this crowd without showing them something." Callisto grinned as she blushed, and she turned around, Jeff giving her the goofy grin. Callisto walked over to Jeff and put her arms around his shoulders as she leaned in for one of the most emotional kisses she'd ever given. The crowd roared, and Callisto grinned as she pulled away.

"I'm glad we're together."

"This is amazing!" Callisto said as she walked around the Stampede grounds, licking an ice cream cone. Jeff was walking beside her, his digital camera hooked up to his waist. His hair was tied back in a black bandanna, and he wore a white muscle shirt and green cargo pants. Callisto wore a black fishnet top over a white tank top, and tight black jeans, wearing a pair of runners, her black hair tucked behind her ears. With hands held as they walked, the two lovers were posing for pictures with unsuspecting fans as they were seen.

"Holy Shit, what are you guys doing here?" Callisto said as she saw Maeve and John walking towards them.

"We came to make sure that you two didn't get into any trouble." Callisto rolled her eyes and gave a hug over to her sister.

"So where should we go first?"

"Drop of Fear?" Callisto asked with a grin. Jeff rolled his eyes in reply, putting his arm around Callisto's shoulders as they began to walk in the general direction of the Drop of Fear ride.

As the day droned on, Callisto and Maeve finally got around five minutes to talk by themselves as Jeff and John went to go and grab some souveneirs.

"So, is everything going well?" Maeve finally asked.

"Yeah… I'm still wondering why we ever broke up, you know?" Callisto replied, giving her sister a look of longing. "I don't think either of us really wanted the other to go…"

"I noticed." Maeve said, smiling. "I think it was just put on hold… and neither of you realized it."

"How come whenever we talk about it, there's only one person who really wanted Jeff and I to break up?"

"Well, he was the one guy you could turn to at that point…he's like an older brother, you know? He's around our age, so he feels like you and him can identify more."

"Well, now that he's fighting Uncle Mark, I'm sure that he'll have his hands full…"

"He _did _come out that night, remember? When you came back? He showed that he cared."

Callisto sighed. "Well, whatever he is, I'm sure he's mad at me… for basically dumping him without saying a word, then going back with the one guy he hates… Isn't that ironic…"

Maeve giggled. "Don't worry. You and him will be able to talk at the wedding." Maeve flinched all of a sudden and giggled again. "It kicked."

Callisto smiled. "How many more months?"

"About 4. The wedding's in two."

Callisto smiled once again. "I can't wait." Maeve grinned.

"Yeah… but lets just say that the people at the wedding are going to have a surprise…Callie Bear, I have a request." Maeve cocked one eyebrow and Callisto rolled her eyes.

"No way. I'm not doing it."

"Doing what?" Jeff said as he passed Callisto her lemonade.

"Nothing."

Maeve grinned. "Jeff…did you know Callie can sing?"

Jeff cocked an eyebrow and sat next to Callisto. "Oh really, Callie Bear, and when were you planning to reveal that little secret?"

Callisto sighed. "Probably Never."

-----------------------

Author's Ending Notes: Next chapter spoilers!

Maeve isn't exactly together right now, she's actually having a bit of trouble with her wedding plans! Celine isn't happy either, as she wants to be a part of the wedding. Callisto's still trying to figure out what to say to Randy, and Jeff's got a sneaky plan of his own! Tune into next chapter of Family Matters!


	12. Red and White and Fighting All Over

**Chapter 12: Red and White and Fighting all Over!**

_Sorry for taking so long! I lost inspiration! MAJOR writing block!

* * *

_

Callisto grinned at Jeff. "You really need to learn not to kiss me when I'm opening up the door." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Well how was _I supposed_ to know that your dad was gonna be leaving at the same time?"

Callisto giggled. "You've got to get psychic powers like me."

Jeff laughed. "And YOU have psychic powers, hmm?"

"Yessum."

"Then riddle me this: What are you planning to do about your sister and those tag belts?"

"Um…" Callisto bit her lip, and she thought. Really thought. _Sure, she could get Ashley to help… but then again, what else could she do? _

"Well, Lita is a heel right now, so we can't ask her."

Callisto sighed. "That leaves just one person…"

"You really think she'll do it?"

"Well, I dunno. She might try and steal you back for all I know."

Jeff chuckled. "She should know by now that I'm yours."

Callisto shook her head. "You and I both know that she's got a thick skull."

"Well, _I _know that you've pounded that you and I are going out enough."

"Well Maeve'll kill me for this partnership."

"Maeve has her own things to worry about."

"Well she'll find time for killing me then."

Jeff held Callisto's hands. "You need confidence. She may not be women's champion anymore, but she is the one key helper that we have."

"Not to mention she has her own fanclub."

"Yes, but that fanclub is now the Women's Champion."

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"She's not a heel anymore."

"I'll ask her…I doubt she'll say yes."

* * *

Callisto sat by the phone, and sighed. "I guess there's no other choice."

She looked in her book and dialled a number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Hey… um…it's Callisto."

"Callie! Long time no talk, what's up?"

"I was wondering…can we talk? Face to Face?"

The Blonde on the other line was bewildered. _What _does _that girl want?_

"Sure Callie, I'll be at your hotel room in a bit."

"Thanks…See you then." Callisto hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

There came a knock at the door ten minutes later.

"Comin!" Callisto got up from the reading table and opened the door.

"Hi." The face of Trish Stratus smiled as she saw Callisto.

"It's been a while."

"That it has."

* * *

Raw…

* * *

Callisto walked out to the ring, and sighed as she looked at all the fans. _I hope they don't chew me out either…_

After grabbing a microphone, she sighed. "It's good to be back on Raw, and I finally have some time to chat." The crowd cheered, and Callisto slowly began getting her confidence back.

"Over the last couple weeks, I've been faced with a bad decision. As a lot of you may know, my sister Maeve is pregnant. It's in her best interest to stop wrestling. However, we both are in the Women's Tag Title Tournament. That puts me, her partner, in a bind."

All of a sudden, the familiar beat of Lita's music came on the speakers. Callisto sighed and turned to the Titan Tron.

Lita came out on crutches, and glared at her.

"All right, Callisto, why don't you just go and say it." Lita saw Callisto's raised eyebrow, and she smirked. "Say that you're forfeiting your space in the tournament."

Callisto rolled her eyes and grinned, but Lita hadn't finished. "You know, Callisto, you're entire career in the WWE has been achieved by your relationships with other superstars. You got into the business because of Daddy Dearest, the big red monster Kane; You screwed Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton, and you're the old ball and chain to your sister Maeve." Callisto glared.

"Well, Lita, I wouldn't take away any of your credit either." Lita glared back. "You're the slut of the business! Your entire career has been achieved by you opening your legs."

Lita glared, and started to hobble down to the ring. Callisto grinned and Lita stopped.

"You know, Callisto, you don't deserve to be in the ring with me."

Callisto expected this, but something she didn't expect was Lita pointing behind her. Callisto turned, and saw Edge behind her, him spearing into her gut.

Lita got into the ring, and the crowd jeered. "You better just quit while you're ahead, Callisto. Because now that you don't have a partner, you'll never survive." Lita spit on Callisto's face, and Callisto started laughing, between gasps for air.

"Who…Who said that I don't have a partner…"

* * *

Lita was in shock as she tried to think who would be Callisto's partner, but music answered her question.

The announcers were having a field day.

"TRISH STRATUS?"

Trish walked out onto the ramp, and grinned. "Well Well Well… Now Lita, you have two people to worry about. Not just Callie. It's Callisto and Trish Stratus teaming up for the Women's Tag Titles!" Trish ran down to the ring, and grinned as she stopped in front of it, waiting for a few seconds, and at the top of the ramp, Jeff Hardy appeared. He ran into the ring, getting Edge out, and Lita quickly followed. Trish and Jeff only nodded at each other as Jeff attended to Callisto, and she smiled wholeheartedly at them both, and as Callisto stood, she took both Trish and Jeff's hands in hers, raising them both. The crowd cheered their approval, and Callisto nodded.

* * *

Maeve glared as she saw the name on the call display.

"You're kidding, right?"

John looked at it, seeing Celine Jacobs on the display.

"Maybe she wants to talk to you…"

"Whatever…" John went to pick up the phone, and Maeve glared at him. "I'm not here."

John nodded as he said hello. "Ya, she's right here."

"Yer Mum wants to talk."

"You're a putz," Maeve said before grabbing the phone. "Yeah?"

"In my opinion he's a nice boy." Celine started. "I have something to ask of you."

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping I could come to your wedding."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your-"

"Don't even try it. You may have been accepted by Callie, but you won't be accepted by me." Maeve slammed the phone down, and sighed.

* * *

Randy Orton sat on his couch, looking glum, and he dialled a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Callie there?"

Maeve was shocked. "No… she's on the road right now."

"Listen, Maeve, can you give her a message for me?"

"What?" Maeve said, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Tell her I want to see her… alone. Just, can you tell her that?"

Maeve nodded, then coughed. "Yeah, I can do that…but between you and me…why do you think that she'll want to talk to you?"

"I know I was an asshole, but I really need to talk to her."

"Well if you knew that you were being an asshole before, why didn't you quit?"

"Because…because I thought she would remember what he did."

"She does, Randy. More then you'll know, she does remember. She's just more understanding then most people… My sister…she's always been too nice for her own good. Being a bitch is a totally new concept for her."

Randy laughed at that comment. "That's true."

"You have to know that Callisto has always been a passive person. Fighting came naturally, however, and that was always a last resort. She has a good heart…and she needs to figure out who can be her other half. Other people won't and can't tell her who's the better man, you or Jeff."

Randy sighed. "I suppose."

"But I've got to go, Randy. I've got to figure some wedding plans out. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye…" Randy hung up the phone and sighed.

"I just hope I'm her other half."

* * *

Callisto felt a tear come down her cheek. _What am I supposed to do… I love them both…_

Sure, Randy and Jeff both had their asshole moments. But then again, both had their moments where they swept her off her feet. Maeve didn't have to worry about this kind of stuff anymore…she was getting married.

Callisto smiled as she looked at the picture on her dresser of Callisto, Maeve, John and Jeff, taken a year and a half ago. Her debut into the WWE was amazing…and also when her and her sisters' relationships started. Maeve and John in each others arms giving Callisto and Jeff bunny ears, the childish expression making them all laugh when the pictures developed. Callisto went into her backpack and found her photo scrapbook. Pictures all the way back from high school, even some from before that. Callisto smiled at the picture of her, Glen and Mark. She was only four, and compared to Glen and Mark, she was the size of a small puppy.

She sighed, then lifted her head up when a knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

The door knocked again, and Callisto rolled her eyes as she got up off the bed and opened the door.

"Um…Hi." Callisto was in shock, and she did her best to smile at the unexpected guest.

"Hello Randy."

* * *

_CLIFFY! 3 I'M EBIL. _

_Sorry for making ya'll wait so long! Read, and if you like it, REVIEW! D_


End file.
